All I Want
by snnyk33
Summary: They were best friends. They always would be. But would there ever be more? Would they ever realize they were meant to be? Brucas
1. A Miracle

**_A/N: hey everyone. I'm Sarah and this is one of my new stories. I'm currently writing Wrong Again but I just got some inspiration last night for this new one. People who like Wrong Again don't worry because I'm updating this weekend. I thought about making this story a one-shot but if people like it I will continue... let me know what you think. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**Chapter 1: A Miracle**

She stared at the reflection of herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair, make-up, and dress were completely flawless. But even with perfection staring back at her, a lump formed in her throat.

Brooke raised her hand and touched the glass mirror gently. She needed proof that this was actually her standing in front of the mirror in the white flowing gown. She swallowed hard when she realized this was real… not another dream. Today was her wedding today and in half an hour she would be Mrs. Chase Adams.

Running her hands over the lacey bottom half of her dress, she sighed while tilting her head still looking in the mirror.

"This is it," she mumbled in a disappointed tone. She definitely wasn't as excited as she had predicted. When Chase originally proposed two years ago she was filled with anticipation and joy. However, that was in college and since graduation, five months ago, the couple had drifted apart but she hoped marriage would rekindled their relationship. Brooke was ready to spend the rest of her life with her college sweetheart or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

The door opened slowly, "Haley?" Brooke called out since she was out of eye sight from the door.

"No, I just wanted a sneak peak before the ceremony," That's when she saw him behind her in the mirror. He stared at her with his mouth slightly opened, "Wow, Brooke… you look amazing."

Lucas felt a rush of adrenaline as he stared at his best friend in the mirror. Her hair was in curls framing her face and barely touching her shoulders. The strapless lacey gown was tightly secure at the top half and then flowed freely to her feet.

Brooke turned around to face him. Lucas and Brooke had grown up together. They used to live next door to each other and at the early age of four they labeled themselves best friends. That's the way it had been ever since. Brooke gave Lucas a tight smile but she couldn't hide her anxiousness, "How is he?"

"He's nervous as to be expected," Lucas tried to adjust his tie that was still crooked.

Brooke pulled her dress up and walked slowly over to him. She pulled on the tie and adjusted the knot with her small hands. She remembered the countless of times she had to do this in the past- homecoming, prom, and his uncle's funeral.

"What am I going to do without you?" Lucas stated as Brooke looked up in his eyes.

Her jaw clinched and Lucas froze. He knew what happened after the clinched jaw- tears. And since Brooke had cried only a few times in his presence he didn't know if he could handle it. Seeing someone he loved cry was agonizing for him.

"Hey, Come here," Lucas moved his arms softly around Brooke, "I'm sorry."

Brooke nodded in his chest. She didn't like to think about how in a week Lucas would be leaving for Europe for three months to play pro-basketball. Since he had finished college, Lucas finally decided to take the opportunity to travel and play the sport he loved.

Brooke sighed as she closed her eyes, "What am I going to do without you?"

Lucas repeated her actions, "You'll have Chase."

A tear fell from Brooke's eye. She contained the other tears as she pulled out of Lucas' embrace. Maybe that's why the day lacked excitement - Lucas was leaving and she was starting her new life without him. She didn't remember the last time they had went three days without seeing each other.

"Well," Lucas rubbed his hand rubbed his hand together, "I guess I better get back to Chase. I am the best man after all."

Brooke remembered having to try and convince Chase to make Lucas the best man. The two hadn't always seen eye to eye on certain issues. Lucas was extremely protective over Brooke while Chase was constantly jealous of their friendship. But Brooke needed Lucas to have a significant role in the wedding and since he couldn't be maid of honor then it had to be the best man.

"You're probably right. Oh and if you see my bridesmaid tell them it would be nice for them to actually be here."

"I think there with the guys right now but I'll make sure they get here." Lucas stood in the doorway and turned around, "Remember in fifth grade when we…"

Brooke nodded, "We made a promise to marry each other if we were single by the time we were twenty five."

"I guess you got out of that one Mrs. Adams," Lucas smiled and walked out the door.

Brooke froze in the middle of the room and reminded herself that this wasn't an ending… it was only the beginning.

-

There was a small crowd gathering outside of the Groom's dressing room. Lucas walked up and saw a mixture of his friends and family. Lucas stood outside the group as he tried to listening to the conversation but he couldn't hear anything, "What's going on?"

"Lucas," Haley breathed a sigh of relief, "Where have you've been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I went to see Brooke and isn't that were you two should be right now," Lucas pointed to Rachel and Haley.

"Haley lost the bouquet," Rachel said with her arms folded acrossed her body.

Haley gritted her teeth, "I didn't lose the bouquet ok? You were supposed to pick it up but you forgot!"

Nathan stood between the fighting bridesmaids, "It doesn't matter who lost the flowers. We just need to find some more." Nathan looked up at Lucas with desperation and Lucas figured that he had been breaking up fights all day between the two women who never got along.

"I've tried to call some flower stores but there is no way we can get a bouquet in twenty minutes," Karen said helplessly.

Lucas put his head in his hands. The last thing Brooke needed was to be stressed about a little detail like this. Then an idea popped into Lucas' head. He kneeled down so he was at eye level with Jamie and Lily, "Hey, do you want to make something really pretty for Aunt Brooke?"

Both four year olds smiled while nodding their heads yes.

Lucas grabbed Lily's hand while Nathan took Jamie's also. Lucas turned to face the Haley and Rachel, "Brooke needs you two."

As the Jamie and Lily ran around the garden picking random flowers, Lucas and Nathan sat on a bench watching them. It was extremely peaceful outside the back of the church and both men were welcoming the calmness.

"How is Brooke?" Nathan asked but his eyes never left the children.

"She's ok. I can tell she has a lot on her mind but I think after today she'll feel better."

Nathan squinted and looked towards his brother, "What do you mean feel better?"

"The wedding plans have been stressing her out. She just has a lot on her plate and…"

"And with you going away next week…" Nathan interrupted.

Lucas nodded. He couldn't say Brooke wasn't upset. She made her feelings pretty well known about is trip to Europe.

"You know Haley and I always thought it would be you two getting married? I was positive you two would find your way to each other. It's weird to be at Brooke's wedding with Chase as the groom."

Although Lucas and Brooke had always been close, their relationship always consisted of only friendship. But the two were used to people saying that they should be with one another. Either from Karen, Nathan, Haley, people from school, or even Rachel. The two would dismiss and laugh at any thought containing romantic love. However this time Lucas simply grunted at his brother's comment, "It is kind of weird."

The two brothers sat for a few more minutes and watched the kids play in the grass with flowers in their hands. Lucas thought back to the beginning of his relationship with Brooke. He wished himself and Brooke could go back to that time. He wished they could go back to when it was just him and her against the world.

-

Rachel and Haley stood at the back of the church in front of Brooke. The two bridesmaids tugged at the train of her dress to make sure it was perfect. A wave of heat came over Brooke as she fanned herself with her hands, "It is so hot in here."

Haley stopped messing with the train and grabbed a piece of paper to help with the fanning, "Brooke, its sixty degrees in here."

"There is no way it is sixty degrees in here!" Brooke snapped but everyone ignored her.

As the music started Karen stood next to Brooke. After Chase proposed Brooke told Lucas first and then Karen. Throughout Brooke's childhood and adolescence, Karen filled in for the absence of her parents. And it was an obvious choice to ask Karen to give her away.

"You ready to go sweetie?" Karen asked.

Brooke nodded but then remembered something missing, "My bouquet!"

Rachel and Haley had been avoiding that issue. Haley smiled, "Brooke, we actually…"

"No, Brooke… it wasn't 'we'. Haley lost it. I mean you're the matron of honor, Haley. This is your responsibility."

Haley took a step towards Rachel, "First of all, you forgot to pick the bouquet up. And now I see what your problem is… you're jealous that I'm the matron of honor and you're just a pathetic single bridesmaid."

"Girls," Karen said in a harsh tone, "Not now."

Karen's stern tone made the girls quiet and Brooke started to panic, "I don't care who forgot the freaking bouquet. I need one!"

Brooke felt someone tugging on her dress. When she looked down she saw Lily in her flower girl gown with a punch of wild flowers tied together, "Here Brooke."

The young girl held up the flowers and Brooke bent down to reach them, "These are beautiful Lily. Thank you."

"Jamie helped me pick them and Lucas tied them together."

Brooke smile at the sweet innocence that stood before her. It was probably the only genuine smile she gave all day.

"And my brother wanted me to tell you that you are very pretty."

"He did… did he?" Brooke looked up and saw Lucas walking towards the front of the church. He gave her a smile but continued walking with Chase's best friend walking close behind.

"Brooke?"

"Yes?"

"Will I still see you even though you aren't marring my brother?" Lily whispered.

Brooke pulled Lily into a hug, "Oh Lily, I will be your friend forever."

"You're my best friend." Lily placed her small hand in Brooke's larger one.

Just then the music started up and it was time to start the ceremony. Jamie walked up with Nathan. Jamie pulled his hands out of his suit pocket, "Come on Lily."

Haley directed the two children down the aisle while everyone else got ready to go. Brooke stood still with her hand now in Karen's hand.

"This is it," Brooke whispered to herself again.

The music switched and that was the Bride's cue. Karen stepped forward but Brooke didn't budge. Karen waited a few seconds but Brooke still wasn't moving, "Brooke, Are you ok?"

It was then that Karen brought Brooke back to reality. She realized she just needed to see Chase. After she saw him she would be given reassurance that this was right.

Finally she entered the church and saw all eyes on her. She kept walking and made eye contact with Chase, who was standing at the altar. She kept walking and with every step she gained more and more confidence that she was supposed to be here.

Lucas stared at the Bride… at his best friend… at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Then panic set in. Whether Brooke or Lucas would ever admit it, Brooke had always belonged to him. Ever since they were four she was his and he was hers. In twenty minutes she would no longer be his. And he felt himself praying for a miracle, any miracle that would involve Brooke never belonging to anyone else but him.

Once she made it to the altar, Karen gave her away to Chase. The pair stood before the priest while taking each other's hands. Brooke felt Chase's sweaty palms and gave him a big smile to calm herself and him.

She glanced over Chase's shoulder and saw Lucas. He stood straight up with a straight face and it confused Brooke. In confusion she furrowed her eyebrows while Lucas looked away. Chase squeezed Brooke's hand to get her attention back on him.

After giving Chase an apologetic smile, the ceremony continued at a rather fast pace. Before she knew it the vows were now upon them, "I, Brooke Davis, take you Chase Adams, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life,  
and my one true love…"

Chase stared intently as Brooke finished the vows flawlessly. It seemed if he was trying to read her more than listen to words coming out of her mouth. And when he went to say his vows, he leaned into Brooke and whispered something.

Everyone in the church sat and waited. Some even tried to listen and hear what Chase was saying. But it was useless. Chase pulled away from Brooke, who now had her mouth wide open, "Chase?" she whispered his name.

In one swift motion Chase let go of Brooke's hands from his and they dropped down to her side. He turned to her and failed to whisper again, "I'm sorry."

In front of everyone Chase turned around and left Brooke standing at the altar alone. Gasps came from all sides of the church while the people in the wedding party didn't move. Lucas was the first to move as he walked past Brooke and down the aisle. He rushed outside and found Chase getting into a car.

"What the hell?" Lucas shouted as he walked as fast as possible to Chase.

Chase stood next to the car, "Lucas, go away."

Lucas slammed Chase against the car, "What was that? What did you say to her?"

"Lucas…"

Lucas slammed his fist into Chase's face. He started to fall to the ground but before he could Lucas picked him up by the collar, "Don't come near her ok? Ever…"

Out of anger, Lucas slammed him against the car one more time and walked away. As Chase peeled out of the parking lot, Lucas started to walk. He didn't know where but he had to get out of there.

He blamed himself for Chase leaving Brooke. He wanted a miracle to stop the wedding but what were the chances that his miracle would actually happen. His miracle was selfish. All he wanted was Brooke for himself. He couldn't give her what she needed. He couldn't give her love, could he?

-

By the time he went back to his childhood home it was dark. He figured Brooke needed him but he needed time to clear his head. So he just walked around Tree Hill hoping to make his guilt disappear.

He walked into house where everyone was sitting in the living room in complete silence. Lucas joined them as he sat next to Rachel, "How is she?"

Rachel glared at him, "How do you think she is Lucas? And way to go disappearing."

"Did you talk to Chase?" Karen asked as Lily and Jamie slept on her lap.

Lucas nodded, "He didn't say much. Well, actually he didn't say anything. Did Brooke say anything about what happened?

"She hasn't said a word. Once you left we brought her back here," Nathan explained to his older brother with some sympathy.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Bathroom upstairs but the door is locked. She isn't letting anyone in to see her," Haley mumbled as she looked down at the bouquet of wildflowers.

Lucas gave his mom a kiss on the cheek as he walked past her to the stairs. He tried to prepare himself for the worst. Brooke screaming hysterically or even throwing objects against the wall. That was Brooke Davis, when she got sad she got angry.

Once he was standing outside the bathroom, he put his ear up to the door. He didn't hear anything. He grabbed the handle expecting it to still be locked but it turned with ease. With the silence and unlocked door only making him more worried, he opened the door quietly.

He saw her facing the other wall with her back to him. She was sitting upright in the middle of the room with her dress flowing outwards. Lucas walked around her so he could face her which he regretted once he did. Black tears consumed her face. Her red and swollen eyes sent chills down his spin.

This made his guilt even worse. He couldn't help but feel responsible for those tears. In all the years of friendship he had only seen Brooke like this once, when her parents didn't show up for high school graduation.

He sat down in front of her Indian style. She focused her eyes on him finally and let out some sobs.

"Hey best friend," Lucas said softly. He took her hands in his, "You want to talk?"

Lucas knew the answer.

"No," Brooke mumbled.

In an effort to comfort Brooke, he raised his hand and whipped away her tears. In an effort to comfort herself, Brooke moved into Lucas' lap while resting her forehead against his neck.

"It's going to be ok Brooke. You're going to be ok."

Brooke looked up at the man holding her, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course," Lucas couldn't help but smile a little. He couldn't remember the last time that the two spent the night together. Up until college it was a regular part of their friendship until Brooke and Chase started dating.

"Lucas…"

"Brooke, I'm sorry I left. I should have stayed with you."

"It's ok. I just want to go to bed."

Today definitely wasn't what Brooke had predicted for her wedding day. Her best friend picked her up and carried her to his old bedroom. This morning she thought it would be Chase carrying her to bed.

Once in the bedroom Lucas set Brooke down and he slowly unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor while Brooke stood in the middle of the room with a white lacy babydoll on. He didn't look as he pulled out a hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts for her to wear.

He left the room to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. When he came back she was tucked in his bed with the blankets up to her neck. He climbed into bed and Brooke turned around to face him. She snuggled into his chest and intertwined her legs with him.

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you too Buddy." Lucas ran his hand over Brooke's curls. The pair fell asleep fairly quickly with the comfort of each other.

And the moment was perfect. They were best friends. They always would be. But would there ever be more? Would they ever realize they were meant to be?

**_A/N: One shot? Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter..._**


	2. New Attractions

**_A/N: Hey Everyone! I received a lot of support to continue the story so that is what I have decided to do. I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter but anyways I hope you all enjoy. To all the people that took time to review... you all are awesome. Sarah_**

**Chapter 2: New Attractions**

There are moments in your life that you wish you could forget. Moments that you wish you could lock deep down inside and throw away the key. Brooke Davis had one of those moments last night. Being left at the altar was probably the most embarrassing moment in her life. But she wouldn't be able to make the pain and humiliation go away quickly.

She was still in his arms the next morning. Her forehead was pressed slightly against his chest while his left arm draped loosely over her waist. It was a position of comfort the two had experience numerous times. Just like all the times before, Lucas took his hand and started rubbing the small of her back. It was his way of waking up the brunette without her screaming or hitting him.

"Mmmhh..." She sighed, "What time is it?" Brooke asked without opening her eyes.

"It's nine o'clock."

"More sleep," Brooke mumbled as she leaned into him closer.

Lucas enjoyed the moment, Brooke actually being next to him and not in the arms of someone else. He couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling. Was it just friendship? His heart told him no but his head told him yes. Unfortunately, his head would win this time around.

The door opened quietly. Brooke or Lucas probably wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for two mischievous giggles that they knew so well. Lucas opened one of his eyes as the two kids climbed up the foot of the bed.

Brooke smiled, "Do you hear that Lucas?"

"Hear what?" Lucas asked as he gripped her tighter.

"Nevermind… I guess it was nothing," Brooke kept her eyes closed.

By now Jamie and Lily were both standing on the bed trying hard not to laugh. Lily held her fingers up while silently counting down from five. Then, at one, both jumped on top of Lucas and Brooke.

Jamie and Lily laughed while Lucas and Brooke tried to act surprise. Brooke sat up and pulled Lily in her lap, "Hey girly."

"Mama said to come get you two sleepy heads. Breakfast is ready," Lily stated as she tapped Brooke gently on the nose with her small finger.

Lucas sighed as he took in the sight of his baby sister and best friend. They were two of the most important people in his life. He never got tired of seeing them interact. Brooke thought Lily was the most precious girl that walked the planet while Lily simply adored Brooke. Lucas adored both girls and treated them each preciously.

"What's down there to eat?" Lucas asked Jamie who had taken a seat between Brooke and himself.

"A lot," Jamie exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What do you say beautiful? You hungry?" Lucas directed towards Brooke.

Brooke blushed slightly as she ran a hand over her hair. It was then that she realized she probably looked like a mess. However, Lily smiled, "I'm starving."

Lucas laughed, "Let's go then." Lucas stood up as the kids followed him. They made their way down the hallway but then he realized Brooke wasn't with them. He sent the kids back downstairs as he walked back to his room.

He stopped in the doorway as he saw Brooke standing in the middle of his room. She was standing in his oversized hoodie and basketball shorts, items of clothing that she had probably worn more than him. Her eyes were fixed on the wedding gown that laid in his chair.

"You ok?" Lucas asked as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe.

Brooke nodded as she picked up the dress, "Can you get rid of this?"

Lucas walked in the room and took the dress she was holding out to him, "You want me to throw it away?" Brooke nodded, "But Brooke you made this."

He remembered Brooke had spent of six months trying to make the dress perfect. At first the dress was going to be silk and then it was lace. Next the dress was going to have sleeves and then it was sleeveless. This wedding dress was also her first completed fashion piece and now she didn't want anything to do with it.

"I know but I'll make another one someday… hopefully."

In an effort to learn more about yesterday, Lucas took Brooke's hand, which was covered in his long hoodie sleeve, in his hand and sat on the bed. He threw the dress back on the chair, "We need to talk about what happened."

"Lucas…"

"Brooke, we tell each other everything," Lucas lied. He never told Brooke how he loathed the idea of her actually belonging to Chase but to him that was irrelevant at the time.

Brooke tried to take her hand away from his but he wouldn't let her, "Why does it matter what happened? It's over. Chase and I are over."

"It matters to me because it is hurting you," Lucas leaned in so he was whispering in her ear while his chin rested on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter Lucas."

"Of course it…"

Brooke interrupted, "It hurts. It does but even if you knew the truth you couldn't do anything about it. No one can."

Brooke left the room as Lucas sat on the bed hopeless. He knew Brooke would break. It was just a matter of time before her tough exterior wore down. He thought about basketball. Leaving in six days gave him little time to actually help her. It never occurred to him that something like this might happen, that Brooke would need him.

By the time he joined Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Karen, Jamie, and Lily downstairs most of the food was gone. He took a seat next to Brooke and she moved closer to him. She put her plate of food between them so they could share and whispered, "I didn't mean to be bitchy."

Lucas grabbed a piece of bacon from her plate, "Just then or always?" Lucas smiled at his joke while Brooke punched him in the side.

"No more food for you," Brooke moved back to her original spot but Lucas grabbed her chair and moved it so it was next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder while taking another piece of bacon with his free hand.

Nathan, Haley, and Karen all exchanged glances and smirks at the sight of Brooke and Lucas. It was a hopeful sign, Brooke wearing Lucas' clothes and Lucas showing Brooke a lot of affection. While they predicted Brooke would be destroyed, it seemed as though things were actually going back to normal.

"So Brooke… I was thinking about a girls night out tonight?" Haley asked as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

"I actually thought I would go pick up my stuff."

"What?" Lucas asked, "You never told me you were going to do that."

She wished she never moved in with Chase before the wedding but it was better than living in an apartment with Rachel. Rachel was one to party and Chase didn't like her being around other guys or great amounts of alcohol. However, now she had to go get all of her stuff but she also had to find another place to live.

"I mean how else am I going to get my stuff," Brooke thought it was just common knowledge that she would have to do it.

Lucas thought for a moment. He definitely didn't want Brooke to see Chase. He didn't exactly know why. Maybe he was afraid Chase would want her back but whatever the reason he wouldn't let Brooke go over there, "I'll do it for you."

"No, Lucas. I'm a big girl and I can do it myself."

Nathan saw a look in his brother's eyes. A look that meant he needed help, "I could help. We could get Skills to help us too. With us three it would probably take about an hour or two. Then Brooke and Haley could have a girls night."

Lucas nodded, "That's a good idea Nate."

"You don't even know what is mine."

Lucas took a bite of Brooke's pancake, "Trust me babe, I know what is yours." Unfortunately for Lucas anytime Brooke felt like a shopping spree he was usually forced to go as well. Brooke liked to remind him it was a perk of being her best friend while Lucas thought it was one of the downsides.

"Fine… Just get my stuff and leave." Lucas nodded and he took another bite of Brooke pancake, "Ok, you've had enough!" She grabbed her plate away from him while the others laughed.

-

The club was packed which was unusual to Brooke because it was a Sunday night. Haley thought a dinner and a movie would be more appropriate but Rachel insisted on a club. While Haley preferred not to invite Rachel at all, Brooke figured the two women would be fighting so much that she could disappear if she felt uncomfortable. It was a no brainer to invite Rachel.

The three women sat in an excluded booth in the corner. Brooke and Rachel sipped on some drinks at first but then decided shots might be the best way to loosen up, at least for Brooke. By the end of the third shot Brooke was on the dance floor grinding up against Rachel. Men from all over the room watch the two girls in anticipation for their next move, hoping for some make out action.

At the end of the song Brooke walked up to the bar to grab some more shots. The bartender stood in front of her, "What can I get you sexy?"

Brooke wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead, "How about three more shots of vodka?"

The bartender pulled the shots as Brooke nodded her head to the new song. He passed her the glasses, "Those are one the house on one condition… what's your name?"

"Brooke. How about you?"

"Owen," He put his hand out for Brooke to shake and she did. "Are you here with your boyfriend?"

She couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since she was hit on. And if she was sober she would have just walked away but she wasn't, "You couldn't handle this."

Owen smirked as she walked away with the shots in one hand. She was his type: petite, brunette, and hot as hell. He vowed just then to get to know about the brunette in the future.

Once at the table Brooke distributed the shots, "Here we go girls." Brooke slurred her words and laughed at how funny it sounded.

"Way to go Rachel. We brought her to a bar and she is officially wasted," Haley hadn't touched any of the alcohol. In her mind this night was about helping Brooke and finding out what happened. Getting Brooke wasted would probably just cause more problems.

Rachel smiled, "Brooke, are you having fun?" Brooke nodded, "See Haley, she is having a good time so stop being uptight. Loosen up and have a few drinks."

"Ok, well when she starts throwing up later you can clean it up."

"Isn't that what Lucas is for?" Rachel asked.

"Aww…Lucas," Brooke sighed, "My best friend… Have you ever realized how good looking he is?"

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, "Oh I've noticed. It seems you have to Brooke."

Brooke grabbed Haley's shot and downed it fast. She ignored the slight burn of the alcohol and smiled, "I mean he had a handsome face but his body is like…woah…"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh while Haley gave her a scolding look, "It's not funny Rachel." Haley knew that sober Brooke would regret this conversation tomorrow even though she probably wouldn't even remember it.

"I think it's pretty funny," Rachel couldn't hide she laughter.

"Oh, I guess I could see why your drunk so called 'best friend' spilling her private thoughts to you is funny," Haley stated as sarcastically as possible.

The tension at the table was mounting as the two girls traded insults at one another. Brooke had never really understood why the two hated each other. The only reason they tolerated one another was for Brooke even though they never did a good job of acting civil.

Brooke had had enough. Her head was starting to pound because of the loud music and the smoke filled club. She slid out of the booth and her two friends didn't even notice. They were too wrapped up in their heated conversation to notice Brooke was gone.

-

It was about midnight by the time Lucas, Nathan, and Skills had moved all of Brooke's things into his apartment. Since he was leaving for a few months he decided to let Brooke move in while he was away, most of the day was spent taking down Lucas' things and putting up Brooke's stuff.

When they arrived at Chase's apartment, he was no were to be seen. Surprisingly all of Brooke's things were already packed and place in the living room. He must have been expecting her to stop by so he made sure not to be around, which made everyone's job a little easier.

Lucas, Nathan, and Skills decided to order a pizza and watch a late night movie while they waited for the girls to show up. Skills looked around the apartment, "This place looks awesome. Brooke's gonna love it."

"I hope so," Lucas sighed as he grabbed another slice of pizza. "I thought the girls would be back by now."

"Me too," Nathan looked at his watch, "Haley told me they were just going to a dinner and a movie."

"How's Brooke doing?" Skills asked.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Well you know Brooke Davis. She thinks she can handle it on her own but I don't think it is that simple."

Nathan put his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "She's lucky to have you looking out for her."

The three men sat and watched the movie. It wasn't long before Rachel walked through the door slightly out of breath. Lucas, Nathan, and Skills all looked up at her slightly confused. Out of nervousness, Rachel chuckled, "Brooke wouldn't happen to be here would she?"

If looks could kill then there is a big possibility that Rachel Gattina would be dead. There were some many questions running through Lucas' mind that he couldn't even talk. He stood up but still nothing came out.

"I'm guessing that is a no," Rachel said more to herself than anyone else.

Lucas raised his hand, "Wait a second, you don't know where Brooke is?"

Rachel shock her head no, "But come on Lucas, she is twenty two. She can take care of herself."

In an effort to calm himself he took a few steps back from Rachel. He just wanted to shake her senseless. He didn't think Brooke being completely alone after last night was a good idea. In fact it was the worst idea he had ever heard of.

Nathan and Skills were now standing and Nathan tried to remain calm and get the entire story, "Rachel just tell us what happened?"

"Ok… Haley and I took Brooke to a club."

"You did what?" Lucas screamed. "Really Rachel, do you think that was a good idea?"

Rachel stood still and waited for Lucas to calm down again, "Well she had some drinks and now we can't find her. Haley is at the club hoping she'll go back there."

"Has Haley been drinking?" Nathan asked with some concern.

"No. Just Brooke and I."

Lucas stood next to the fireplace with his hands on the ledge. He leaned his head down, "Was Brooke drunk?"

Rachel was silent, which is all Lucas needed to get his answer. Lucas grabbed his jacket off the couch, "Did it ever occur to you that today had probably been one of the hardest days in Brooke's life? Why on Earth would you take her to get smashed? She's your friend. She trusts you and I seriously have no clue why."

"Well she said you were handsome and you had a smokin bod," Rachel added to lighten the mood.

"She said that?" Lucas smiled but then he remembered that his best friend was missing, "I'll find her."

And with that Lucas was gone. He had a feeling he knew where she was but he didn't know. He could understand the mind of sober Brooke but drunk Brooke was something he could never grasp. Drunk Brooke was crazy and known for breaking rules. He just hoped he found he sooner rather than later.

-

No matter what state of mind she was in, she could always navigate towards the beach. It was her favorite spot to think and be alone. She loved the smell and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. It brought her comfort and even peace.

She laid back in the sand while sifting the sand through her fingers. It was a cold October night but she wanted to feel the sand on other parts of her body then just her hands. She took of her dress and was exposed in just a pair of boy shorts and a white tank top.

But soon she needed to feel more than just the sand. She had the urge to swim. The waves were light and as she walked into the tide she felt the ice cold water hit her feet. She shivered but didn't stop. By the time she had made it a few yards into the water she could her someone calling her name. And before she knew it someone was swimming out towards her.

Panic set in for a few minutes until she figured out how it was. She smiled as he reached her, "Lucas!"

"Brooke, are you crazy! It is freezing in here," Lucas shivered and he noticed Brooke's lips were turning a shade of purple.

"I'm not crazy… I just wanted to feel… I wanted to feel alive."

"Well, if you stay in here too much longer you are going to feel very dead," Lucas said with irritation. He knew Brooke was drunk but what if he hadn't found her in time. What if Rachel didn't show up when she did?

It was then Lucas noticed Brooke's attire. She was in a slinky see through white tank top with some tight boy shorts on. He had jumped in with all of his clothes on, except his jacket, in an effort to get to Brooke before she went too far away from shore.

He felt an arousal towards her that he had never felt before. In all the years he had known her he couldn't remember a time when he felt this way about her, like he needed her physically. He tried to think about anything to get his mind off dirty thoughts of his best friend.

However, she wasn't making it easy. She moved in the water so she was in front of him. And positioned herself perfectly by wrapping her legs around him, "Take me away."

"Take you away?" Lucas asked. His lips were a few inches for hers and her felt a yearning to just kiss the beautiful girls in his arms. He felt her move her hips against his and he tried with every fiber of his being not to let out a moan.

Brooke giggled, a giggled that Lucas had fallen in love with at a young age, "Take me home silly."

Brooke slapped Lucas butt playfully as he carried her out of the freezing water. He tried not to look at her as she slipped the dress over her petite body. He saw her starting to shake and he put his jacket over her shoulder while he shivered the whole way home.

And while she talked about the latest in fashion news, Lucas realized that he was starting to develop feelings for his best friend. Or was he finally acknowledging the deep down feelings that had always been there?


	3. The Truth

**_A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I have a hectic schedule with college and my sorority. I will try to update as much as possible. It is important to review so I get some motivation. OK... so I have a story called Wrong Again. I'm pretty sure it will be updated this weekend also but I often have trouble deciding which one to update first. So the story with the most reviews on the lastest chaper will receive and update first. I think that is fair... If you like the story make sure you review... I'm tired and going to bed... 3 Sarah_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_**

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

_He didn't know how they got to this point but he didn't care. She sat on top of him in a black tank top while her bottom half was covered in a little pair of black panties. He took a second to admire her body and she let out a small smile noticing how focused he was on her and only her._

_Brooke was straddling him on the couch while his hands rested on her hips. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt waiting for him to move his hands so she could undress him. And once he let her take his shirt off, he sat beneath her in only boxer briefs. _

_It was Brooke that made the first move. She started gliding her hips against Lucas. The friction caused him to close his eyes, "Brooke…"_

"_Yes?" Brooke smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder while never stopping her hips. _

_Lucas lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "Don't start something you won't let me finish."_

_She bit down on her bottom lip, "Oh, I'm gonna let ya."_

_And with that Lucas lifted her up with one arm underneath her while her legs wrapped around him. She giggled in surprise while his free hand cupped the back of her head and his lips pressed gently against hers. _

_Once in his room, Lucas laid Brooke down on his bed and placed himself between her legs. He continued to kiss her as she let out a soft moan, "Lucas."_

_He felt Brooke shift positions so he was on bottom and she was straddling him again. She seductively removed her black tank top revealing her breasts. The two sat in silence as Lucas took in the sight in front of him. _

_In an attempt to get closer to Brooke, Lucas moved them once again so he was sitting up with her in his lap. Now they were eye to eye and he raised his hand to cup her cheek, "I'm so in love with you Brooke Davis."_

_Brooke nodded with a smile. And Lucas slipped his free hand into Brooke's panties. _

Lucas woke up in a cold sweat, something that had been happening for the last five nights. Ever since that night at the beach he couldn't stop thinking or dreaming about his best friend. He looked next to him and saw her sleeping on the other side of the bed. She looked so innocent but that didn't stop his mind from drifting to erotic thoughts.

However, he reminded himself that Brooke was his best friend. Not his lover or girlfriend. He wasn't supposed to have these feelings. While he might want more, he was positive it was one sided.

In frustration, Lucas got up from the bed and started pacing the room. He put his head in his hands and prayed that these feelings would fade. Unfortunately, the more he tried to get rid of them the stronger they seemed.

He turned around and looked at his best friend again: the girl who had stood by his side through everything, the girl who held his hand at his uncle's funeral, the girl that decided to go to UNC because he got a basketball scholarship, the girl who knew he was ticklish on the bottom of his feet.

In an act of desperation he grabbed his cell phone from his dresser. He didn't know who to call be he knew he had to talk to someone. There were only a hand full of people Lucas truly trusted and since he couldn't talk to Brooke about what he was feeling, he had to choose the next best thing.

Lucas pressed four on his speed dial and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a hello, "Hey… Can you meet me at the River Court? It's important."

-

Lucas sat in the middle of the empty court. He tried to shoot the ball from time to time but it never went in. It seemed like his heart wasn't in the game and he knew why. His heart belonged somewhere else or more so with someone else. He heard the car pull up next to the court and stood up to face the black SUV.

Nathan stepped out in sweats while running a hand through his messy hair. Lucas figured his brother hadn't bothered to brush it. Once Nathan stepped on the court, he sighed, "So, what is so important that you called me at five in morning?"

"I just thought we could practice," Lucas held the ball up with his hands. He needed to confide in his brother but for some reason he was scared to. Scared that if he actually said how he felt out loud, he could never take it back.

"That's why you called? That's what is so important?" Lucas nodded and Nathan let out an irritated groan, "I don't want to play Luke. I want to sleep!"

Nathan walked towards his car while grabbing the keys out of his pocket. He opened the door but froze once Lucas spoke up, "Wait Nate…"

It was now or never.

"I think I'm falling for Brooke," Lucas said in one breath of desperation.

The keys that were in Nathan's hand hit the ground. Nathan closed that car door and walked slowly towards the court, "What?"

"I'm falling in love with Brooke," Lucas stared at the ball in his hands instead of the shocked expression on his brother's face.

It took a few a seconds for Nathan to actually realize what Lucas had just said. But once it settled in he started to laugh. And his laughing became more uncontrollable by the second.

Lucas took his eyes of the ball and looked at Nathan. He was sure Nathan would have some sort of reaction but he wasn't expecting this. Lucas nodded as he became annoyed at Nathan's loud boisterous laugh. And since he saw no end in sight he threw the basketball as hard as he could towards Nathan's stomach.

Nathan gasped for air as the ball bounced off of him and back into Lucas' hand, "What the hell?"

Lucas smiled in satisfaction, "Well, it got you to shut up. It's not funny. Nothing about this is funny!"

"It's kinda funny," Nathan smiled while still catching his breath, "I mean how many times has everyone told you two you belong together? Do you know how many times I've heard you say we're just friends? And now here you are admitting it finally. Man, I can't wait to tell Hales."

"No," Lucas dropped the ball and held up his hand, "You can't tell anyone ever."

Nathan sighed; he realized then that Lucas had no intentions of admitting his feeling to anyone, including Brooke, "So why did you even tell me if you plan on keeping it to yourself?"

"I…" Lucas walked in a circle, "I need to figure out how to make it stop Nate. Because when I'm near her…" Lucas paused, "When I'm near her I just want to hold her, kiss her. I just want to love her. I can't fall in love with her because she'll never love me. I mean I'm her best friend and she is mine. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"What you have?" Nathan grabbed the ball lying on the court, "Do you realize what you have? You and Brooke are playing house together. You share the same bed. You two are already a couple. You just won't admit it."

Lucas watched as his brother shoot the ball into the hoop effortlessly. He wished he was Nathan in that moment and not because of his basketball skills. Nathan was happily married to the women he loved with a son. Lucas longed for a family to call his own. And now he longed for a family with his Brooke.

"I mean how many best friends do you know that share a bed?"

Lucas shook his head, "It was temporary. I'm leaving for Europe tonight and by the time I get back she'll have her own place."

Nathan stood at the end of the court and tossed the ball up and down in his hands. He needed to get through to his brother. What he and Brooke shared wasn't friendship; it was something greater, "How come you're so sure that she doesn't have to same feelings?"

"Because if she did…" Lucas couldn't find an answer.

"If she did what…she would tell you?" Nathan mocked his brother.

The sun was starting to rise, morning was here. The brothers stood center court looking at one another. Lucas wanted Nathan to tell him that a relationship Brooke could never happen. Nathan wanted Lucas to finally open his eyes. But neither one would budge on what they wanted for the other.

Nathan put his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "Time passes by too quickly Lucas… too quickly to wonder what ifs… too quickly to ignore your feelings. You almost lost her to Chase. If he wouldn't have walked away she would be with him right now. What about the next guy? The next Chase… who is standing at the altar while you're standing in the background. Can you handle her belonging to someone else?"

Nathan turned around while picking his keys off the ground. Lucas followed his brother to his SUV, "You don't understand Nathan. You don't know what it's like to fall for your best friend. What if things change? What if I lose her?"

The car door separated the brothers. Nathan grinned, "Maybe I didn't fall in love with my best friend but Haley is the world to me. I couldn't image just being friends with her. Love is so much better. And what did I tell you about those what ifs?"

Lucas nodded, "I'll see you tonight right?"

"Like I would miss your going away party?" Nathan turned on the car and pulled away. Lucas stayed at the court while practicing his shooting. After his talk with Nathan he was more uncertain what he should do with these feelings.

-

It wasn't until ten in the morning that Brooke was woken up. There was a persistent knocking that wouldn't end. Brooke stumbled to the door and without looking in the peep hole, opened the door to see Haley.

"Did I wake you?" Haley asked.

Brooke gave Haley an angry glare then rubbed her eyes while trying to block the sunlight, "What do you want Hales?"

"I just haven't heard from you in a couple days. I thought we could catch up. I'm sorry I've been so busy with school lately," Haley walked past her into the living room. Lucas' bags and boxes were stacked throughout the room. The past two days were full of packing clothes, hygienic items, and household belongings. And while Nathan and Lucas did most of the work, Brooke happily put labels on each box.

"Wow, I can't believe he is actually leaving tonight."

Brooke frowned, "I know."

Haley noticed her friend's reaction. She wasn't sure how Brooke was doing since the wedding. Brooke never opened up to her, it was always Lucas. And now her best friend was leaving and Haley was more worried about her, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Brooke stated emotionless. Haley wasn't buying it and Brooke could tell. She sighed, "Lucas has been acting weird."

"Weird?" Haley moved a box off the couch. She plopped down into a sitting position while propping her feet on the coffee table. "Weirder than usual?"

Brooke sat next to her friend, "Yes! He is avoiding me. And every time I go to hug him, he tenses up. He sneaks out of the apartment in the morning. It's just… not like him to be so distant."

"Huh, sneaking out? Nathan left early this morning too." Haley laid her head on Brooke's shoulder, "Maybe they went for a run together. And I'm sure Lucas isn't avoiding you. He's just busy getting ready to leave."

Brooke looked across the room that her and Lucas had spent so much time in. It didn't seem right that she would be living here without him for three months. She turned to the fire place where pictures decorated the mantel. There was one of Lily and Karen, one of Lucas with Nathan, and three with only Lucas and Brooke.

She got up from her seat and picked up the most recent framed picture of Lucas in his black suit and Brooke in her black cocktail dress. It was taken a year ago at Brooke and Chase's engagement party. They both had big smiles while Lucas arm hung around her waist.

"I love this picture," Brooke said softly.

Haley stood up and moved behind her friend. She looked over Brooke's shoulder and saw the picture, "It's a nice picture. I remember that night. You and Chase were really happy."

Instantly Haley regretted what she said. She could tell Brooke was upset about Lucas leaving and this wasn't the time to bring up old wounds. Brooke turned around to face Haley with the picture wrapped in her arms against her chest. Brooke gave a small smile, "Things aren't always what they seem."

The door opened as Haley was about to question what Brooke had meant by her last statement. Brooke placed the picture back on the mantel while Lucas walked through the door with his arms full of groceries. The girls stood by as he struggled to carry all the items, "I could use a little help here."

Brooke and Haley laughed as they grabbed some of the bags. They moved to the kitchen quickly while dropping the heavy bags on the kitchen counter.

"Lucas, what is all this?" Brooke asked as she searched the bags in front of her.

"It's for you," Lucas shrugged as both girls looked suspiciously at him, "We don't have a lot of food in the fridge, so I went shopping. I bought enough food for like a month. But in two weeks you'll have to replace eggs, milk, and bread. But overall you should be good for a while."

Brooke searched the bags frantically. She loved food but she hated shopping for it. She would rather spend her time shopping for shoes or handbags. In one bag Brooke found a box of Little Debbie's, her favorite. She let out a squeal, "Little Debbie's Oatmeal Cream Pies."

Lucas and Haley covered their ears.

"You know me too well," Brooke smiled up at her friend, "What did I do to deserve you?"

As a thank you, Brooke went to hug her friend like she had done a million times before. And as she moved closer to Lucas, he back away, "You know… I'm kind of sweaty. I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll see you at the party Hales."

Before Brooke or Haley could respond he had already closed the bathroom door. Brooke turned to Haley who was still looking at the door, "See?"

"Yeah, he is definitely acting different," Haley noted more to herself than to Brooke. Lucas never refused a hug from Brooke Davis. Not even when he was angry at her. Haley knew something was going on. But what was it?

-

The party in Karen's Café started to die down around a little after five. Most of the town stopped in to wish Lucas luck while grabbing a quick bite to eat. Brooke sat on one of the couches that decorated the larger open space in the café while everyone else mingled.

She tapped her foot impatiently while she watched Lucas chat with some old friends from high school. Ever since the party had started he had been busy talking to other people. She felt neglected and he knew it. From time to time he looked at her and gave an apologetic smile.

Rachel sat down next to her brunette friend while handing her a cup, "You look like you have a lot of your mind. Wanna Drink?"

Brooke took the cup and then took a sip. However, she wouldn't let the strong liquor down her throat and spit it back into the cup, "What the hell was that?"

Rachel sighed, "Vodka and Jack."

"That," Brooke pointed to the drink, "Is disgusting."

"Well, you look like you needed to relax."

"Your right Rachel, I do need to relax but I don't need to get drunk. We all know what happened last time. I decided to go for a swim in October… in the ocean."

"Ok," Rachel took the drink from Brooke's hands and placed it on the small table in front of them, "Why don't we try talking about it?"

Brooke stared at her friend. While she had been friends with Rachel since high school, they never had serious discussions. Their friendship was based good times- parties, men and booze. And Brooke couldn't imagine opening up to Rachel about anything with substance, "I don't feel like talking."

Just then Lucas walked up to the two girls and looked at his watch, "Hey. It's getting kind of late."

Lucas and Brooke stared at Rachel. Rachel looked clueless but finally caught on, "Oh… so you want me to leave so you two can have some alone time?"

Without an answer to her question, Rachel stood up. She turned to Lucas and gave him a hug, "Have a good trip. Bring me back a hot European, I prefer someone tall, dark and handsome."

"Sure," Lucas stated with a chuckle as Rachel walked off. Lucas took the seat next to Brooke where Rachel was previously sitting, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for what exactly?" Brooke asked with a hint of anger, "For ignoring me tonight? Or ignoring me for the past five days?"

And the more Brooke thought about Lucas' behavior the angrier she became. She stood up from the couch while running a hand over her skirt. Lucas sighed, "Brooke, don't go."

Brooke grabbed the Vodka and Jack from the table. She downed the drink in a big gulp and winced at the burning afterwards. For dramatic effect she slammed the empty cup on the table then turned around and walked out of the café door.

Through all the years of friendship Lucas had learned to never let Brooke walk away. If he let her leave she would usually go off and do something crazy. He stood up to follow her.

Once he walked out the door, the cold wind hit his face. He looked to his left and to his right. On the right side, he saw his beautiful friend leaning against the brick building. Her arms folded across her chest trying to keep herself warm.

He moved in front of her while placing his hands on her arms trying to warm her up. Surprisingly to him, she didn't pull away. She looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact and whispered, "I shouldn't have acted like that. You just haven't been yourself lately. And now you're going away. It's a lot to deal with."

Lucas looked at his best friend. She looked broken, confused and lost. He realized then he couldn't tell her. He needed to look after her and not add to her pain. Confessing his feelings would be too big of a risk.

He leaned into her and placed his cheek on hers, "I'm always going to be here for you Brooke. I know I haven't been myself but I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to leave you."

Brooke sighed, the feelings of Lucas' body against her felt amazing. "You'll never lose me."

"Promise?" Lucas moved his mouth to her ear.

"Promise, I'll be here when you get back."

As Lucas gave a sigh of relief, he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist. She responded by wrapping her arms around his next. The two hugged for a while Lucas rubbed Brooke's back and Brooke snuggled her head into the crock of his neck.

"I need to go," Lucas whispered as he pulled out of the hug.

Brooke felt hot tears falling down her ice cold face, "I know."

And in that moment Lucas lost his composer. He felt a tear fall from his eye. It killed him to see her this upset. He put his hands on both sides of her head while he kissed away her tears, "Don't cry Pretty Girl. It's only three months."

Brooke nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," Lucas sighed.

Lucas pulled her into another hug. I took all his might not to tell her how he really felt. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best and that over these three months his feelings would fade. Unbeknownst to him, his feelings weren't going anywhere.

-

It had been an hour since Lucas' had left for the airport. Once he had said his goodbyes, the café cleared out, except for Brooke. She sat at the wooden bar with a bottle of Vodka. Her head rested on the bar as she held the half full class in her hand.

She lifted her head when she heard a sound coming from the back. The back of the café was pitch black and for a second Brooke's heart rate started to become rapid. However, she calmed down as Karen came into the light.

Brooke brought her hand to her chest, "Karen, you scared me."

"Sorry Brooke," Karen looked worried at the sight of Brooke drinking, "What are you still doing here?"

Brooke took a sip of her drink, "I just don't want to go to Lucas' place." It was definitely going to be hard for Brooke to be surrounded by things that reminded her of Lucas.

Karen turned the light on behind the bar. Reaching up on her tip toes, she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. Then she turned on the coffee machine to brew some fresh coffee.

"That makes sense."

"Why did you come back?" Brooke asked trying to hide the fact she was indeed intoxicated.

However, it was obvious to Karen that Brooke had a little too much to drink but she understood that Brooke was upset, "I figured I needed to do some things around the café. I need to keep myself busy."

Karen grabbed the bottle of Vodka from the counter and Brooke thought about protesting but she knew it didn't matter. Karen wouldn't let her take another drink. After the coffee was done brewing Karen poured two cups and put on in front of Brooke.

The pair of women drank the coffee in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. Brooke smiled at the moment. She appreciated how Karen played the role of a parent in her life. Even though she was drunk, she could acknowledge the special moment.

"Karen…"

"Hmm…" Karen asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I messed up really bad."

Karen frowned, "Brooke, what are you talking about?"

"With Chase…"

The moment then changed. Karen did want to know what happened but she didn't want to find out from Brooke when she was drunk. She didn't want Brooke to regret this in the morning. It didn't seem right to listen, "Sweetie why don't you go home and sleep it off? I'll call you a taxi."

Karen picked up the phone but that didn't stop Brooke, "He asked me if I was in love with Lucas."

Time froze and Karen set the phone on the counter. She wasn't expecting that. She really wasn't expecting anything. But she couldn't help but want to know more details, "That's what he whispered on the altar?"

"Yup, he leaned in and asked me if I was in love with Lucas on the altar. Can you believe that?"

Karen's mouth opened slightly, "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I mean what do you say in that situation."

"The truth. Are you in love with Lucas?"

Brooke looked at the coffee in her hands. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know the answer. And that is what scared her the most, "Karen, I know you like that idea of me and Lucas becoming a couple but…"

"No," Karen interrupted, "This isn't about me. It's about you. What happened that made Chase walk away?"

Brooke sighed and stood up from her stool, "I nodded. I nodded yes when he asked me if I was in love with Lucas and I don't know why I did it. And then he said sorry and walked away."

"Brooke…"

She walked to the door, "Don't tell anyone, ok? It doesn't mean anything. It was a mistake."

As Brooke left the café, Karen stood and watched the brunette walk down the sidewalk. Karen could see right through Brooke's last statement. It wasn't a mistake. And apparently she wasn't the only one who could see through it.

"She is in love with Lucas."

Karen heard a voice from behind her. She immediately recognized who it came from. Karen turned around and saw the red head, "What are you doing here Rachel?"

**_A/N: So tell me what you think. From now one I'll respond to reviews (mostly ones with questions or long comments). However, there might be spoilers in the responses so beware... Once again thanks for everything..._**

**_Jill Cohen- You asked about Owen being in the story and the answer is yes. He will be a catalyst for some drama. But he will only be in it for a couple chapters.. LUCAS IS SO MUCH BETTER! Thanks for taking the time to review :)_**

**_cRaZyGuRl093- Thank you so much for the review!! So now you know what Chase said to Brooke. He asked if she was in love with Lucas and she nodded yes. However, Brooke thinks it was a mistake but will she change her mind during the time Lucas is gone... And since Rachel overheard Brooke talking to Karen, what will she do with this information?_**

**_SingingSailor- Thank you sooo much for your review... You are right about one thing...Brucas isn't going to have an easy road. There will be jealously, fighting, and possibly love scenes ;) And I can't wait to write it. As you know Lucas left this chapter to play bball but there will be a jump next chapter so he will be coming home. However, I'm glad you mentioned basketball leagues in Europe. They are becoming more and more popular. Kobe Bryant has even mentioned playing overseas once his contract is up with the Lakers (if he gets offered enough ). Also, Kobe Bryant and his dad own an Italian basketball team. And there are rumors about the NBA including teams from other countries- CRAZY I KNOW! If you all can't tell I LOVE basketball...Anyways thanks for you support SingingSailor_**

**_And to all the other reviewers.. you all rock and I LOVE You_**

**_p0line, amy-r-3, othfan326, xo PrettyGirl xo, TeamSophia, Plasticlittlepastic, Brucasfan23, Kajal, Princesakarlita411, Pink5288_**


	4. The Snow

**_A/N: I tried not to take so long to update. However, I'm not really feeling this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! SARAH_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**Chapter 4: The Snow**

It was in the middle of winter. The ground was covered in deep white snow, which wasn't unusual for Tree Hill in January. While many people in other towns loathe the cold flurries, the citizens of this small town embraced the beautiful display of houses, trees, and rivers underneath it all, everyone except Brooke Davis.

Brooke walked down the icy sidewalk slipping every couple steps. Her boots provided very little traction and she kept losing her balance while cursing to herself. She refused to let the winter weather interfere with her wardrobe. She wore skinny jeans that fit perfectly in her dark brown high heel leather boots. Her top half was covered in a cashmere white v-neck sweater with an almost matching ivory trench coat.

When she reached the sliding doors, she forgot about her poor choice in foot wear. The airport was crowded, too crowded. It seemed inappropriate for so many people to witness the reunion she had been imaging for three months.

She got on the escalator that took her down to baggage claim, unfortunately it was even busier then the airport entrance. The luggage dropped on the carousal as Brooke walked slowly through the crowd looking for her friend. People chatted loudly and happily while picking up their luggage and walking towards the nearest exit.

Out of the corner off her eye, she saw him. He stood along the crowd trying to pick out his black bag from all the others. She lost her breath for a second. She had never seen him looking so good. His perfectly fitted dark jeans along with baby blue button up shirt showed off his muscular body. Brooke squinted as she noticed his darker tan and lighter blonde hair. She couldn't hide the effect he had on her.

"Wow," She whispered to herself.

She walked towards the back of the crowd, never taking her eyes off him. Once he got his luggage, she saw him looking for her. He pulled on his collar which caused Brooke to laugh. It was a nervous habit of his.

The crowds started to become less dense and that's when he saw her. Unlike Brooke, he couldn't just stand by and admire her. He walked towards her with a devious smile, a smile that made Brooke weak in the knees.

He took his time walking to her but she became impatient. She ran to him trying to dodge individuals scattered throughout the area. And when she finally reached him, she jumped onto him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. His hands went immediately to her upper thighs to support her current position.

Lucas chuckled, "I could get used to this. I'll have to go away more often."

Brooke pulled her head back while her legs remained in place, "Nope. I'll never let you leave again. Not without me."

"You know, a vacation with Brooke Davis sounds pretty nice right about now," Brooke lowered herself while Lucas took his hands off her and grabbed his luggage. "So what's changed since I've been gone?"

"Umm…" Brooke thought about the night he left and her confession to Karen but in her mind that was something Lucas would never need to know. Just thinking about Lucas' finding out what happened at the altar made her nervous, "What can change in three months?"

However, a lot had changed in the time he was gone.

Lucas put his arm around Brooke's shoulder as they walked out the airport, "I've guess you've got a point."

Brooke smiled at up at him, "I've missed you Lucas Scott."

In response, Lucas gave Brooke's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I missed you too Brooke Davis."

-

Lucas had missed this. He absorbed the sight before him: Nathan and Haley playfully arguing about who had the better taste in music, Lily trying to convince Jamie to let her wear his cape, and Karen trying to share cooking recipes with Brooke, even though she would never learn to cook. These are the reasons he loved being home- family.

He slipped away from the dinner table when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." However, no one acknowledge him.

When he opened the door, Rachel stood before him in a small black dress with an inefficient coat. She smiled, "Your back!"

Lucas was surprised at Rachel's enthusiasm. The pair had never really been close. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when Rachel seemed genuinely interested in him as a person. The only reason they spent time together was because of one thing they had in common: Brooke.

Naturally, when Rachel gave Lucas a big hug he was shocked: shocked that she didn't let go instantly, shocked that she whispered, "I'm guessing you didn't bring me back a tall, dark, and handsome European. That's ok… you'll do."

Lucas let out a nervous laugh, "Ah, Rachel. How've you been?"

Rachel walked past Lucas into the living room, "I'm good. You know what, I'm great. Life is good. I missed you though. It's nice to have you back Scott."

"Well, it is good to be back."

Karen walked into the living room from the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see the red-head. Rachel had a habit of popping up everywhere these days, "I was wondering who was at the door. Rachel, you want to join us. We just started dinner."

"I'd love too," Rachel slipped off her coat revealing the small strapless black dress which barely covered her ass. It was twenty degrees outside and she was dressed in the skimpiest outfit Lucas, or Karen, had ever seen.

Lucas started coughing while Karen sent him a silencing glare. Karen put on a smile, "Maybe you might want to wear this." She held the coat out to Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "I'm fine." She grabbed Lucas' hand as she made her way to the kitchen.

Everyone looked surprise at Rachel's presence and outfit. Brooke, however, focused on their hands which still interlocked together. "Hey everyone," Rachel stated as she pulled up a chair between Brooke and Lucas' spot at the table.

"Rachel?" Brooke asked with irritation. She didn't know what her friend was doing.

"Hey Brookie. How are you?"

It was awkward. The tension in the room was growing. Haley tried to control herself while Nathan rested his left hand on her knee, giving her support to remain calm. It was obvious to her that Rachel wanted attention, that's what she was- an attention whore.

Brooke tried hard not to act angry. Why should she be angry? Lucas wasn't hers. There was no rule saying he couldn't hold hands with Rachel or sit next to her. There was no rule saying that Rachel couldn't dress like a slut when there was a foot of snow on the ground.

"I'm fine," Brooke said through gritted teeth, "I'm just peachy."

They all finished dinner in silence. Well, everyone but Rachel who insisted on flirting with Lucas in front of his whole family. And the more compliments she threw his way, the more awkward it became.

It was at the end of dinner that Brooke had had enough. Rachel was stroking Lucas bicep while laughing at one of his lame jokes. Brooke turned to her, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Rachel stopped laughing, "Of course."

Brooke placed her hand on Rachel's forearm and led her to Lucas' old bedroom, the same room she stayed in the night of her and Chase' almost wedding. Once the door was shut, Brooke let loose, "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. You come over her dress like…well, a slut. And now you're flirting with Lucas. You are all over him!" Brooke said angrily.

"Oh," Rachel said with a small smile, "I've been meaning to tell you, I like Lucas. I mean he is extremely good looking. He's athletic, smart, and intelligent."

"Intelligent and smart are like the same things!" Brooke shouted.

"Whatever. I like him. I hope that's ok with you? I didn't think you would care this much. You know? Since you are just friends with him."

Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "I don't care. I mean I care about him because he is my best friend. And I disapprove."

"Well, Momma Brooke, we don't need you're approval. Besides I just want to have a little fun," Rachel winked at her.

Brooke let out a small laugh, "You're not Lucas' type anyway. He likes girls with substance. Something you're lacking."

"Oh," Rachel let out a sigh and whispered, "This is what Brooke Davis looks like when she is jealous. I don't ever think I've seen this side of you. Well, not since junior year in high school when I moved to town."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Don't worry Brookie, your deep dark secret is safe with me. However, Lucas is far game. Unless you want him? I'll back off if you do."

Brooke stared at Rachel. There was a spark in red-head's eyes which made Brooke worry. She didn't know what game Rachel was playing but she wasn't going to play, "No, he's all yours."

Rachel felt a sense of satisfaction when Brooke left the room. Her plan was in unfolding perfectly. Her intentions were not to hurt Brooke, even though the chances of the happening were good. She wanted Brooke to realize her feelings weren't a mistake. She wanted her to realize that if she didn't fight for Lucas, someone else would. All is fair in love and war.

-

Nathan scoped some chocolate ice cream into two bowls: one for Lily and one for Jamie. They waited impatiently while Nathan tried to give them the biggest possible scoop, "Who wants sprinkles?"

"Me!" Jamie shouted me while raising his hand.

"Me too!" Lily shouted, "I want only pink because pink is my favorite color!"

"Go figure," Nathan laughed at he poured rainbow sprinkles into Jamie's bowl. He then started picking out the pink sprinkles and placing them into Lily's bowl.

Lucas walked into the almost empty kitchen. After dinner, everyone had moved into the living room. And as soon as Lucas had the opportunity to get Nathan alone, he did, "We need to talk."

Nathan looked up from the sprinkles, "I'm kinda busy Luke. There's a shortage of pink sprinkles."

"Really?" Lucas asked with sarcasm. Lucas grabbed the sprinkles from Nathan's hand and dumped some in Lily's bowl; her ice cream now covered in an assortment of colors.

Lily screamed, "No! Only pink!"

"Lily, the pink ones taste the same as the others," Lucas said as he lowered himself to her eye level.

"No, they don't! They taste prettier. You're a mean brother!"

Lucas rubbed his forehead, "Listen baby girl, I'm not trying to be mean. I just really need to talk to Nathan, ok?"

"I'm going to tell Brooke," Lily yelled while walking out of the kitchen with Jamie right behind her.

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Nathan laughed as he started to clean up the kitchen counter that was covered in melting chocolate ice cream.

Lucas sat on the side of the counter that was clean and got right to the point, "What is up with Rachel?"

Nathan tossed the ice cream scoop into the sink while moving next to his older brother, "I have no clue. We all know that chick is unpredictable. She is all over you."

"I know," Lucas sighed, "Do you have any idea why?"

"Like I know how the mind of Rachel Gattina works."

"Well, she did go after you in high school."

Nathan stared at Lucas, he hated when people brought that up. When Rachel had moved to town she had a fascination with the Scott brothers, more importantly Nathan Scott. This was the reason Haley and Rachel never got along. He sighed, "Why did you have to bring that up? So…," Nathan changed the subject, "You into her?"

"What? Are you serious?" Lucas was surprised his brother even asked the question.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Remember that morning on the river court?" Nathan nodded. "Things haven't changed. When I was away, I was really preoccupied with basketball. I thought maybe I could get over her. But when I came back, when I saw her at the airport, my feelings just came back, stronger than ever."

Nathan smiled, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Please tell me you're going to tell her?"

Brooke barged into the kitchen interrupting the Nathan's question. And in a harsh tone reprimanded her friend, "Lucas, don't be a jerk to your little sister."

"I wasn't Brooke. Lily needs to learn sooner or later she isn't always going to get what she wants," As Lucas started defending himself, Nathan excused himself from the kitchen. Either this was going to blow up into a huge argument or just a mild scolding on Lily's behalf, but Nathan wanted no part of it.

Brooke moved so she was right in front of him, "She's four. She's a little kid who wants pink sprinkles. I don't think that is too much to ask."

Lucas took a step closer to her, "Well, I do." He finally noticed Brooke had her coat on, "Where are you going?"

She walked to the back door, "I'm tired so I'm going to head home."

The night was still young. It was only nine o'clock but Brooke had to get out of that house. She had to get away from Rachel. It was a surprise to Brooke how much the interaction between her friends bothered her. And right now, a long walk home seemed like a brilliant idea to clear her head.

"You mean back to my place?" Lucas asked.

Brooke sighed, "Look, I know I was supposed to move out before you got back but I've been busy working at the boutique. I'm waiting to hear back from a landlord. So hopefully I'll be out of there by the end of the month."

"It's fine Brooke. Take your time," Lucas looked as Brooke who was staring out the window, "I'll go with you. I'm actually kind of tired too."

"Oh, I thought you might want to stay. Since you and Rachel seem to be really getting along."

Lucas sighed, "What is with her?"

"I don't know," Brooke stated in a somewhat bitter tone.

Lucas smiled, "Are you jealous?"

Brooke's eyes widened, "Me? Am I jealous of you and Rachel? Are you serious?"

"Answer the question Brooke."

"No," Brooke shook her had a few times, "I'm not."

Lucas' confidence grew. He could tell she was lying. Brooke Davis was a smooth liar but Lucas Scott could read her like a book. "You are lying. You have no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not!" Brooke said in a more forceful manner.

"Ok," Lucas smiled with a sense of satisfaction, "I'm going to go get me coat. I'll be right back."

When Lucas left the room, Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel might want Lucas but he didn't want her.

-

The only sound they could hear was the snow compressing underneath their shoes. It was a quite night and the smell of fire occupied the air. The stars and moon were bright. They lit up the sky giving a little light for Lucas and Brooke to see in front of them.

Lucas finally broke the silence, "It's a nice night. I'm glad we decided to walk."

"Huh-uh," Brooke mumbled. She wasn't really in the mood to talk. All she could think about was how Rachel had her hands all over her best friend.

Again there was silence. It was obvious to Lucas that Brooke was still in a bad mood over dinner. To lighten the mood, he picked some snow up from the ground and formed it into a rather large ball. She didn't even see it coming, due to the fact she was looking at her feet, when the ice cold ball hit her on the side.

She froze in the spot she stood in. The ice cold snow was now absorbed into her coat and part of her expensive sweater. She turned around to face him and when she did he had another snow ball ready. It hit her right in the stomach.

She screeched, "You're an asshole."

Lucas couldn't control his laughing. He tried to breathe but he couldn't. Brooke walked towards him and pushed him. He tried to compose himself, "Brooke, I'm sorry."

Brooke stomped off in front of him, "It's not funny."

In an effort to get away, she started to walk a little faster. She was afraid he would throw another snowball. However, she slipped on some ice and fell straight into the snow on her back. Lucas bent down next to Brooke who was laying in the snow, "Are you ok?"

Brooke pouted, "No, I'm all wet and cold."

"Aww… poor baby."

It was then that Brooke tried to push him down next to her. However, her strength didn't match his. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and landed on top of her.

There was a moment of awkwardness. Only because Brooke didn't know what was going to happen next. Lucas felt her body against his and he almost lost control.

Her breaths became shallow as she realized how close they really were. He cupped her face that was cold, "Your freezing."

He didn't know where he got the courage to make a move. Maybe it was because he was away from her for three months. Maybe it was because Brooke was jealous of Rachel. Or maybe because she looked too cute angry and cold or he was tired of treating her like a friend. He just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Yeah," Brooke stated in daze. Even though her same body was pushed into the snow, she didn't want to get up. She didn't want Lucas to get up.

His finger moved to her red little nose, "Is your nose cold?" He whispered. She nodded. He bent down and gave it a light kiss. "What about your ears?" She nodded once again as he moved his lips to her ears lobes and sucked on them gently.

Brooke suppressed a moan as Lucas came up and looked her in the eyes. He traced her mouth with his fingers, "Are you cold here?"

She felt warmth between her legs. It was a mystery to her how they got this far. Lucas, her best friend, was coming on to her. And all she wanted to do was enjoy the moment.

"Yes," Brooke's shaky voice answered.

He captured her lips with his. It was slow as Lucas pushed his warm tongue against hers. He smiled against the kiss as he felt Brooke sigh. Brooke had thought about kissing Lucas before but she didn't realize it would be this good. She didn't think it would be mind blowing, but it was.

**_A/N... Thanks to all who reviewed last time: cRaZyGuRl093, BDavisLScott23, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, Oreo5228, whiters, flipflopgal, oth234234, HurtsWayTooMuch, Princesakarlita411, Brontexmag, ILoveYouTooPrettyGirl, bella, Jill Cohen_**


	5. Explaining The Past

**_A/N: This chapter is a filler that sets up next chapter. There will be more Brucas in Ch. six. Thanks to all the reviewers. You all are amazing._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Chapter 5: Explaining the Past

The sun was peeking through the sheer curtains that covered the large window in Lucas' apartment. The bedroom was especially bright today since the sun was reflecting off the snow outside. Lucas probably could have slept for a few more hours if it wasn't for the natural light shining directly into his eyes.

His arm swung over to the other side of the bed hoping to come into contact with Brooke. Surprisingly, it was empty with no indication that someone had been there the previous night. Next, Lucas sat up in bed to observe the room. Usually Brooke's clothes and sketchpads would be scattered throughout the small space between the bathroom and the bed in the morning; however, the room was undisturbed.

When he walked into the living room, he saw Brooke where she had been last night before he went to bed. She was curled up on the couch with her left check pressed against her sketchpad. Her chest was rising in a slow rhythm with her mouth slightly opened. Lucas crossed his arms and smirked as he remembered what happened only a few hours ago. He kissed Brooke but more importantly- she kissed him back.

It would be cruel to wake her up. However, it wasn't his choice. His cell phone, located on the coffee table, interrupted the silence. Lucas grabbed the phone immediately while hoping the loud ringer didn't wake her. He flipped opened the phone without looking at the screen. "Hello?" He whispered.

Brooke opened her eyes slightly as she heard Lucas continue to whisper, "At 10? No, problem. I'll be there then. Bye."

"Who was that?" Brooke closed her eyes again and snuggled into the couch.

"Whitey, he wants me to meet him in his office. Probably wants to see how the trip went."

"Hmm…" Brooke groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's a little after nine," He smiled as she weakly lifted her upper body so she could sit up. He noticed the smudge mark that was left on her cheek by the charcoal from her designs. She was a beautiful mess, "So is this a new thing you're doing? Sleeping on the couch?"

"No," She gave a nervous laugh, "I just feel asleep working." She held up her sketchpad as evidence to support her lie.

The truth was she purposely slept on the couch because of last night. The kiss was amazing, maybe even perfect but the pair hadn't discussed it at all. They spent the rest of the night in silence. In fact, it seemed as though it never even happened, like it was a dream. Which made Brooke nervous, she had no clue what Lucas was feeling. Did he regret the kiss? Or did he want to do it again?

"I think we need to talk," Lucas sat down on the other side of the couch and faced her directly.

"Talk?"

Lucas brought his hand to her cheek. He gently rubbed tiny circles with his thumb, trying to get the charcoal off her face, "Yes."

She blushed, something that Brooke Davis didn't do often. As Lucas continued to rub the smudge, he felt himself moving his lips closer to hers instinctively. His eyes were focus intently on hers. Brooke automatically closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly. She was ready for him.

However, there was a loud knock at the door. Brooke instantly opened her eyes; they traveled straight to the door. The knocking ended briefly but started up again. By now Lucas' lips were almost on hers, "They'll go away."

"Brooke!" This time Lucas eyes went to the door, "Brooke, Open up…Come on, I'm running late!"

"Haley?" Lucas whispered.

Brooke nodded with Lucas' hand still on her cheek, "I'm watching Jamie and Lily today. I forgot to tell you." She stood up abruptly while walking quickly to the door.

Once she opened it Jamie and Lily ran inside the apartment. "Finally," Haley muttered as she stood in the doorway rummaging through her purse, "I'll be back after work to pick them up. Lily is spending the night tonight so if you could avoid any sugary foods I would greatly appreciate it."

"Uh huh," Brooke bit her bottom lip, "No sweets."

Haley looked up at Brooke. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look nervous and red… really red," Haley stated her observations, "Are you ok?"

Brooke gave her friend a tight smile, "It's really hot in here."

Lucas let out a chuckle as he overheard the conversation. Haley looked passed Brooke to Lucas, who was sitting on the couch with his nephew and little sister, "Are you feeling sick?"

Brooke could feel Lucas' eyes on her. She wanted to scold her friend for showing up at the worst possible time but instead sighed, "I'm fine."

"Well, call me if you start to feel bad. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye," Brooke closed the door. It was a slightly embarrassing moment, being so close to kissing her best friend and then being interrupted unexpectantly. She stood for a second in the foyer trying to compose herself.

She walked into the bedroom to change her clothes. Once she stood in front of the mirror, she noticed her disheveled appearance, "Oh God." Her hair was sticking out in all directions. There was smeared black mascara under her eyes and a smudge still present from the charcoal.

After wiping underneath her eyes and pulling her hair up into a pony tail, she slipped off her t-shirt. In the middle of trying to find a shirt, she heard someone clear their throat. Turning around in a panic, she tried to cover her upper body, only in white lacy bra, with her arms, "Lucas…Umm… I thought you were w-with Lily and Jamie."

She was nervous, and he could tell. It was unlike Brooke Davis to be nervous, bashful or anything that made her look vulnerable. He was seeing a new Brooke, a Brooke that only turned him on more.

"I put in a movie. I figured it would distract them while you got ready," Lucas eyes focused on Brooke's slim body. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before but it was the first time he truly noticed her assets.

"Thanks," Brooke threw on a shirt letting Lucas get a full view of her chest hardly covered in see through lace.

Lucas stepped forward, inching closer and closer to Brooke. "We need to talk," He said with urgency.

She laughed lightly, "I know. You already told me, remember?"

"Do you have plans tonight?"

Brooke shook her head no.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, "Have dinner with me."

"Where?"

Lucas smiled, "It's a surprise. Be ready by eight."

"Oh, I love surprises!" Brooke exclaimed with a squeal.

"I know," Lucas turned away from Brooke. He walked towards the door but turned around before walking out of the room, "Brooke?"

"Yea, Luke?"

"You know that black dress? The silk one with the halter straps?"

"What about it?"

Lucas smiled. He loved that dress. It fit Brooke perfectly, it looked as though it was meant to be worn by her and no one else, "Wear it tonight… for dinner."

He left the room before Brooke could object or agree. A rush of excitement came over her tiny body. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide another squeal from coming. However, her excitement was replaced with nervousness only seconds later. What exactly did he want to talk about?

-

The halls of Tree Hill High School hadn't change in the five years he'd been away. Lucas Scott hadn't been back to his old school since graduation and everything was the same. It was a similar path- through the front glass double doors, down the main hall towards the gym- that led to the office of his former mentor.

Lucas knocked on the door, a sense of nostalgia coming over him in a huge wave.

"Come in," Whitey called from behind the desk.

Lucas walked into the office that he had been in a countless number of times. The same pictures hung from the walls, pictures of Camilla and basketball teams from previous years. Lucas frowned a little at the picture of his senior year basketball team after they had won the state championship. He missed all of it.

"It's good to see you Whitey," Lucas walked over and gave his former Coach a hug.

"You too, son. You too. Have a seat," Whitey gestured to the seat on the other side of the desk, "How was your trip?"

"Good," Lucas sat down, "It was a great experience. I missed Tree Hill though."

"I heard there were quite a few scouts over there. I heard Jim Ross from the Cavaliers was at one of your games."

"There were some scouts there," Lucas shifted in his seat trying to avoid the gaze Whitey was giving him.

"You interested in playing pro-ball?"

"I don't know. I've thought about it. However, I'm not sure that's what I want to do right now. I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh you're ready. You've been ready since high school. You were ready when you graduated from UNC."

Lucas rubbed his chin, "I don't think playing in the NBA is going to give me what I'm looking for Coach."

Whitey stood up from his chair and turned away from Lucas when he faced the wall with pictures, "I was in love with the game too. I still am but I'm old. Too old to be screaming from the sidelines at high school children that think they have all the answers."

"You're not that old."

"I am," Whitey turned to face his former shooting guard, "I'm retiring this year. It's time to relax and enjoy the rest of life. Life is more than this game. It's about the people we love. The places we call home. And that's why I want to offer you my position as Coach of the Tree Hill Ravens."

"But Coach…"

"No Luke… this retirement is a gift. I'm finally ready to accept it. If you want to stay in Tree Hill, I think you would be great at coaching."

Lucas nodded. Whitey was right about one thing- he deserved this retirement. He deserved to spend the rest of his life enjoying himself, "I'll have to think about it."

"Whatever you decide you have my support."

"Thanks," Lucas stood up, "I just don't think I'll ever be as great of a coach as you were."

Whitey smiled, "I wasn't that good. You just made it easy Scott."

Lucas reached over and shock Whitey's hand, "I'll let you know when I decide."

-

It was supposed to be a fun day; a laid back day with her best friend's little sister and her godson. However, the whole dinner with Lucas had put her on edge. And when Brooke Davis was on edge, she shopped.

The shoe store was vacant, probably due to the fact it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Jamie and Lily sat on a padded chair across from Brooke, who sat surrounded by shoe boxes. A pair of shiny red pumps adorned her perfectly manicured feet, "So… what do you think?"

"I think they are very pretty," Lily nodded her head.

"Aunt Brooke, I'm tired," Jaime muttered as his head rested on his tiny hand.

Brooke slipped the shoes off her feet, "I think I'm going to get these too."

Lily sat straight up with a gleam in her eyes, "I want new shoes too!"

Brooke sighed. There was only a certain amount of time she could drowned her worries in shoes. Considering her credit card bill was almost in the quadruple digits, she knew she had to stop soon, "I would love to buy you some shoes Lily but I'm not so sure your mom would be happy with me."

"Please, please, please…" She begged.

"How about some ice cream instead?"

Jamie lifted up his head, "Chocolate?"

"Anything you want," Brooke smiled at the joy expressed in the younger children. It also eased her, "Come on, let's get out of here."

-

There are moments in life that you truly never see coming. These moments can be full of excitement and hope. That moment for Brooke was the kiss she had shared with Lucas the previous night. However, there are moments that are filled with confusion and despair. Moments that people wish they could avoid… moments of heartache.

Brooke was kneeling at the front of the store buttoning up Lily's pink coat while Jamie waited patiently bundled up in his similar black one.

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie tugged on Brooke's coat.

"Hold on one second buddy."

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie tried to get her attention one more time, "Uncle Chase is over there!"

Her hands dropped from Lily's coat. She was too afraid to turn around. Afraid of what she would see or the guilt she would feel.

"Uncle Chase!" Lily called out excitedly. She ran past Brooke down the main aisle while Jamie followed close behind.

It was once the children passed that her that she turned around. She felt light-headed at the sight of Chase bending down to capture the two youngsters in a hug. The idea of running into Chase never seemed likely to Brooke. After the wedding, he moved back to his home town in Northern North Carolina. Unfortunately for Brooke he was back and standing in front of her very eyes.

A few seconds passed before Brooke moved, taking tiny steps closer and closer to Chase. She swallowed hard once he stood up and faced her, "Brooke,"

There was a distain in his tone. The way he said her name gave her goose bumps. "Chase," she whispered while pushing her hair behind her ear.

It was then that she noticed a blonde women standing next to Chase. She was slim with her straight hair resting on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Brooke took Jamie's hand into her hand and Lily's hand into the other. What was she sorry for? Well, lots of things, loving Lucas instead of him, not telling Lily and Jamie about Chase not being their Uncle anymore, and everything in between.

Chase shook his head to control his anger. He didn't want her apologies. He needed something else.

"I didn't know you were back in town," Brooke swallowed hard.

He smiled, knowing what he was about to confess would hurt her, "This is Lisa, my finance."

"Oh," Brooke had to control her mouth from falling open. It was a bitter surprise but she couldn't help but act polite. She held her hand out to Lisa, "I'm Brooke."

"It's nice to meet you," Lisa stated in a genuine fashion. Her confusion was also genuine, "How do you two know each other?"

Luckily Lily and Jamie were involved in their own conversation to notice what else was going on. Chase answered before Brooke could, "Brooke and I went to college together at UNC."

"What?" Brooke glared at Chase. It was impossible for her to believe that is all he had told her about their three year relationship.

However, he wouldn't answer her, "We got to get going Lisa."

"Where are you going Uncle Chase?" Jamie looked up with his deep blue eyes, his innocence evident.

Chase bent down one more time, "I have to go home but I'll see you sometime soon."

"Don't do that," Brooke whispered, "Don't make promises that you can't keep."

He gave Lily and Jamie another hug before standing up, "You can tell them the truth. You should have a long time ago."

Brooke froze. Not because of what he said but because she was hit with a realization. There break up wasn't that long ago- only a little over three months. Lisa and Chase were engaged, not dating. The time line left her confused, "When did you two get engaged?"

"About three months ago," Chase smirked. This is what he wanted.

"Three months? That's kind of fast isn't?"

Lisa laid her head on Chase's shoulder, oblivious to the fact that what she was about to say would crush the brunette in front of her, "Well, we've been dating for about a year."

It wasn't hard to do that math. It had been three months and a week since he left the altar. Brooke felt her airway tighten with a new realization… Chase cheated on her.

-

When he walked into the apartment, the lights were off. The only thing that lit up the room was the T.V. in the living room. He followed the noise and light to where he found Brooke slumped on the end of the couch wearing her black dress with a quart of double chocolate ice cream in her lap.

"Double chocolate ice cream?" Lucas said with concern. He never knew a time when Brooke Davis ate double chocolate unless she was upset- when she was failing calculus or when her parents left her in Tree Hill alone. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"It's been one of those days," Brooke's voice cracked but her eyes stayed on the T.V.

He walked towards her with ease, sitting slowly in the middle of the couch giving her some space. His arms moved to the top of the couch while his hand rested behind her head, "Why don't you tell me what happened? Let me fix it."

"Can you turn back time?" Brooke scooped some more ice cream with her spoon.

The light from the T.V. let Lucas she the tears dropping from her eyes, "If I could I would for you, pretty girl. But I might be able to help in another way if you let me."

"Pretty girl? More like stupid girl." Brooke finally looked at Lucas, "What is wrong with me Luke?"

He scooted towards her and laid his head next to her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath against her next, "You are not stupid."

Normally she would push him away. It was her defense mechanism. She would pretend that she was fine and go to dinner in her pretty black dress. But this time was different. This time she needed him, "Kiss me."

"What?" Lucas looked up in her eye's that had tears threatening to spill down her checks.

Brooke put her ice cream on the end table, "You want to fix it? You want to make me feel pretty?"

He nodded as his hand went through her hair.

"Then kiss me… that's all I want."

She lifted her black skirt slightly so she could move on his lap, one leg on each side of him. His hands traveled to her upper thighs, unsure what he should do as she asked.

Her black dress dipped perfectly in the front giving him a perfect few of her cleavage. His body reacted and she felt him hardening underneath her, "Please Lucas…"

And with that, he pulled her to him by the waist as close as she could possibly be. His lips found their way back to hers. The kiss was rough and passionate, not smooth and delicate like the one before. Her tongue entered his mouth quickly and he almost came undone. But she did first.

Brooke pulled away from the kiss. Her head moved to his shoulder were it rested. Soon enough tears were soaking through Lucas shirt, "I saw Chase today."

Lucas rubbed her back up and down trying to provide comfort. He didn't know what to say. In the moment, he had more questions than anything. All he could do was let Brooke sit on his lap and comfort her till the tears stopped. And once they did, Brooke was fast asleep. And once Brooke was asleep, Lucas left.

-

It was seven o'clock when Lucas banged on Chase's old apartment door, hoping he was living there again. It was dark outside and Lucas could see his breath due to the cold temperatures. His fist were clinch and his heart beating about a million beats per second.

The door opened eventually with Chase standing in the doorway but before he could even say a word Lucas punched him in the jaw. Lucas let himself in the house and then slammed Chase up against the wall, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"What the hell?" It was a fair assumption that Chase had not expected this.

"I don't know what you did to make her cry but I do remember telling you to stay away from her. Obviously you have a listening problem, so we are going to try this one more time. Stay away from her and get the hell out of Tree Hill."

Lucas punched him one more time before walking away. Chase grabbed his mouth with his hand trying to stop the bleeding, "You understand why I did it, right?"

Chase got Lucas' attention, "What are you talking about?"

"The affair."

"The affair?" Lucas asked. A new found rage came over Lucas. Pieces started to fall into place. Brooke must have just found out, "You had an affair!"

Chase was sure that Brooke had sent Lucas over because she found out he cheated on her with Lisa. He was wrong, "I cheated."

He said it with no remorse… no regret.

"Your scum…"

Chase stepped forward, "I'm scum? I got from Lisa what I couldn't get from Brooke. Brooke left me long before I was with Lisa. I might have walked away from the altar but I wasn't the one that walked away from the relationship. I wanted Brooke. I still want Brooke."

Lucas anger subsided, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you not see it?"

"See what?" Lucas yelled. He was starting to become impatient.

"She's was in love with you! Not me, you!" Chase screamed at the top of his lungs, "It was never me."

TBC

**_A/N: So... next chapter (look for it Wednes/Thurs, permitting that people like the chapter) there'll be more Rachel/Lucas interaction, Brathan (if you all want some), and def. some intimacy between Lucas and Brooke. Thanks for the support, Sarah_**


	6. Let's Make a Deal

Chapter 6: Let's Make a Deal

_She stood at the back of the elevator behind the crowd, consisting of mostly men. Her eyes were closed as she laid her head against the wood panel outlining the small square space. It was second week in December, known also as finals week. Finals week… the week of hell for any college student. When the elevator reached the seventh floor, she stumbled off. Just by looking at her you would think she was intoxicated, not a victim of the flu._

_The hall was long… too long to walk without a break. Her chest was heaving up and down by the time she reached room 724. Every time she took a breath, there was a sharp, painful wheezing that followed. She weakly lifted her hand to the door and gave a brief knock, "Chase."_

_She called his name lightly without any sort of force. She waited. And waited. Her shoulders started to slump further down with the burden on her backpack. It was stuffed with a few books and extra pair of clothes. Her nose started dripping again. With a tissue from her pocket, she whipped away the drainage and felt the burn of the soft tissue against her red nose. _

_Chase opened the door with a smile that disappeared when he laid eyes on his obviously sick girlfriend, "Brooke?"_

"_I'm sick," She let out a loud cough. Chase winced at the painful sound that came from the petite brunette. "My roommates kicked me out of the room. They don't want to get sick during finals. I need a place to stay."_

"_Brooke, I would love for you to stay but I really need to study." Chase looked behind him into his empty room. He was lucky enough to have his roommate drop mid-semester which gave him and Brooke plenty of time to be intimate during the school year. "I'm sorry you're sick but could you imagine if we both were sick for finals."_

"_Are you serious right now?" Brooke sighed. Even though her and Chase had been going out for a little over a three years, he still wouldn't let her stay. _

_Chase put his arm on her shoulder, wanting to keep as much distance from her as he could, "Come on sweetie. Don't be mad. You know how much my grades are riding on these exams."_

"_And you think it doesn't work both ways. I have to do well too, Chase. It's not all about you." She hated that about their relationship. For some reason his problems were always more significant than hers. Her knees started to quiver from all the pressure of her upper body, including her backpack._

"_Can we not have this argument right now?" He rubbed his temples, a sign of his annoyance which Brooke had learned to loathe. _

_Brooke turned around to walk back to the elevators, "Thanks Chase, you're such an amazing boyfriend." Her sarcasm was definite and obvious. Her strength was dwindling as she barley lifted her feet making her way back down the hall. She expected him to follow her or to give in. However, all she heard while waiting at the elevator was a slam of the door. She frowned, "Jerk."_

_It was about a half a mile from Jefferson House, Chase's dorm, to Cornell House. When she walked into the glass doors the warm air hit her frozen body. She sat in the lobby giving her body a break. Her exhaustion was apparent. _

_After five minutes, she made her way to the fifth floor. She knew she should have come here first but since she lived in Jefferson House it made since to go to Chase for help. It was when she reached room 515 that she gave the most assertive knock as possible in her condition, "Lucas."_

_He answered the door immediately. It took him a second to fully grasp the state Brooke was in. Her hair was a mess, due to the strong winds outside. The lack of makeup also alarmed him as well as the redness sounding her nose and the chattering of her teeth._

_It was all instinct- he grabbed her backpack from behind her to relieve her shoulders and the rest of her aching body. He placed the pencil in his hand behind his ear so he could guide her into his room. She stood in the middle of the spotless room and let out the loudest sneeze, "I'm sick."_

"_I can see that," His statement was laced with genuine concern._

"_My roommates kicked me out because I'm sick. Then I went to see if I could stay with Chase. And that jerk said no," Brooke grabbed a tissue from Lucas' desk._

_There were many reasons why Lucas disliked Chase, too many to name. The bottom line was Chase Adams was never good enough for Brooke Davis, "Please don't tell me he let you walk from Jefferson to here."_

_Brooke didn't say anything even though her silence gave him the answered he already knew to be true. It wasn't a secret how Lucas felt about Brooke's relationships. It was seldom that he ever approved. And Brooke could never argue with him because she never approved of anyone he dated either. _

"_I can't wait till you leave that asshole," Lucas muttered as he pulled his desk chair out for Brooke. He put her backpack on the floor then went to get some medicine for the top of his dresser. After measuring the directed amount, he handed her the tablespoon along with a bottle of water._

_She downed the medicine in a gulp, "I know you have a basketball practice tomorrow and a paper to write. So I won't stay long. I just needed to go somewhere to rest for a second."_

_Lucas pulled the blankets back from his bed while standing, "Get in."_

"_No," Brooke shook her head fiercely causing her headache to intensify, "I don't want to get you sick."_

"_You won't," He said with confidence, "I never get sick."_

_She laughed but the laughing caused her to start coughing and wheezing all over again. It was funny because Brooke was always getting Lucas sick. In fact, she had given him strep throat over a dozen times, the chickenpox, and even a terrible case of mono._

_However, Brooke knew Lucas wouldn't let her leave or stay anywhere else. That's why she came to him. He was always there to protect her… he was always catching her when she fell. He was the only person she could count on unconditionally. _

_And as she climbed into her friend's bed, she thought about the security she felt in his presence. No one made her feel like Lucas Scott did. He climbed into bed next to her, making sure to grab the box of tissues from the desk first. Pulling the covers up to their shoulders, she sighed, "What about your paper? Or practice tomorrow?"_

"_It doesn't matter." Their bodies didn't touch as they laid in bed. However, Brooke could feel the body heat radiating from Lucas and that was enough comfort for her to fall in to an instant deep sleep. _

-

It never occurred to him that coming over to confront Chase would lead to this- confessions of affairs and alleged secrets being exposed. However, Lucas wasn't buying it. He believed the affair. There was no reason for him to make that up but the accusation concerning Brooke being in love with him seemed unlikely, causing a deep ache in his chest. Sure they kissed but Lucas wasn't fully convinced he wasn't a rebound.

His mouth dropped after Chase's outburst, "What?"

Chase stepped forward, "You heard me!"

"That's your excuse?" Lucas looked at the man he now despised and gave him a push backwards, "The reason you have an affair is because you think Brooke has feelings for me?"

"I don't think… I know she does."

"Listen, if that is the reason you left Brooke at the altar then you made a huge mistake because right now she's at my place crying because you! If she is in love with me do you think she would care about what you did? Cause I sure as hell don't."

"Lucas, I asked her. After her vows, I asked if she was in love with you and she nodded yes. She…," Chase paused trying to hold back the emotion evident in his voice, "didn't want me."

It was in that moment he believed the broken man in front of him. He sounded truthful which left Lucas breathless. Quickly his mind was clouded with images of his best friend. It seemed too good to be true… for her to want to be with him, "She nodded?"

Chase could tell the question was full of hope, "Yea." Chase ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't easy for him to say it out loud. It wasn't easy to admit his failure in the longest relationship he had ever been in.

Lucas had more questions. He wanted to know every little detail. Why did Chase even think to ask Brooke if she was in love with him? Or when was the exact moment that she started to love him? He needed answers.

However, his curiosity would have to wait. He had to see her… now. It was then he finally turned away from Chase and headed towards the door. Then he realized he had some unfinished business. Without turning around, he stated calmly, "Leave Tree Hill Chase. You have no reason to still be here."

And with that Lucas was gone. Chase stood in the cold room alone. He looked around the space while memories of him and Brooke came rushing back to him. It wasn't easy to let go. Lucas was right… there was no reason for him to still be in Tree Hill, right?

-

It was pitch black. When Lucas entered the apartment his eyes had trouble adjusting to the lack of light. His hands were placed in front of him as he tried to guide his way around the room. In the background he could hear the sound of Brooke's delicate breathing.

Soon enough he reached the couch. His hand dipped lower anticipating contact with the girl that had fallen asleep earlier in the same spot. When his hand touched her thigh, he felt a feeling an excitement rush through his body. If it was up to him he would wake her up and have her right there and now.

He bent down next to the couch so he was next to her. His hand then moved to her face, brushing stands of hair behind her ears. The moment was emotional for him. It tore him up inside to know what he did and not know what to do about it. Should he tell her what happened? Should he give her time to confess her feeling herself? Or was Chase mistaking about the whole situation?

No matter what Brooke was feeling, he knew he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. Bending down to her ear, he cupped her face with his hand, "I'm in love with you Brooke Davis."

It was a bold statement but he meant it with every ounce of his being. Maybe one day he would have the courage to say it to her when she was conscious. His arms traveled underneath her body and lifted her up with ease. He normally would leave her on the couch after covering her in a blanket because he would be too afraid to wake her. Tonight was different. Tonight he had to be next to her, hold her in his arms.

The bed was unmade, making it convenient for Lucas to slide her under the covers. It only took a matter of seconds before he stripped down into his undershirt and boxers. He positioned himself on the other side of her. His arms moved around her waist. She then turned around in his arms and nuzzled her head into his chest unconsciously. Within a matter of minutes he was joining her in a deep sleep.

-

Brooke sat at the wooden counter in Karen's Café with a half full glass of orange juice in between her hands. There was a permanent smile on her face. It was a reaction to waking up in Lucas' arms this morning.

Waking up this morning was like a breath of fresh air. So Chase had cheated… did it hurt her? Yes but she wasn't going to let the past ruin her perfect mood this morning.

Karen walked up to the counter and poured more juice into Brooke's class, "What's that smile for?"

Lucas. She wanted to say it out loud… she wanted to scream it to the world. However, there was another reason, not as significant, as to why a smile was plastered across her face, "I got a call from my new landlord this morning."

"You got the apartment?" Karen frowned. She remembered trying to talk Brooke out of trying to rent a place off South Ave about a month ago. It wasn't in the best part of town and Karen preferred for her to live with Lucas instead of living alone.

"Yup, an apartment just opened up so I signed the lease this morning. I'm moving in next week."

A customer walked in, "I got to get that. This conversation isn't over Brooke." Karen walked away from the counter to greet the man and woman who walked in.

She knew Karen won't be happy with her signing the lease so suddenly. But when she got the phone call this morning, she knew she had to take it. As much as she enjoyed living with Lucas, she didn't want to overstay her welcome. She was clueless to the idea that Lucas wanted her to stay forever.

"Hey Brooke."

Brooke turned around quickly to see Nathan sitting down next to her, "Nate… Aren't you supposed to be practicing for your big come back in the NBA?"

"You know it," He said as he waved to Karen letting her know he was here, "I'm picking up lunch and heading straight to the gym. Where's Lucas?"

Brooke's smile got a little brighter with the mention of his name, "I don't know. When I left this morning he was still asleep."

Nathan laughed to himself, "How's that going?"

"What?"

"You and my brother playing house."

"Well Scott if you must know, I'm moving out soon. I got a new place. I think I'm going to call it Brooke Davis' party palace. And you're lucky because I'll let you come over whenever you want."

Nathan scooted in towards her, "The one on South Ave?"

"That's the one," Karen butted into the conversation while she set Nathan's food on the counter in a brown paper bag, "Maybe you can talk some sense into her." Karen walked back to her customers slightly satisfied that Nathan would stand by her on this issue.

"Brooke, you won't be happy in those apartments," Nathan stated with confidence. He knew his friend would not be happy moving into a small apartment, only a little bigger than the size of Jamie's room.

She rolled her eyes, "Not you too."

"I care about you Davis. We all do," Then his mind drifted to a more crucial point, "Have you even told Lucas? Because I really don't think he is going to be ok with you living there."

"Look," her tone started to rise, "Last time I checked I was a college graduate whose is twenty two years old. I think I can make my own decisions. Karen isn't happy about me living there and I'm sure Haley won't be either. I really need someone to back me up on this Nate, especially if Lucas disagrees with my decision too. I really was hoping you could be that person for me but I guess not."

Standing up from the stole, she walked away for dramatic effect. But before she could get too far, Nathan grabbed her forearm, "You want me to be that person?"

"Yes, I do." Brooke looked into his eyes with complete seriousness in her own.

"Fine, I got your back. But you're going to have to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Tell Lucas," Nathan exclaimed firmly.

Brooke smiled, "Of course." It wasn't as though she was never going to tell him. He would find out sooner or later.

"No Brooke," Nathan grabbed the bag of food, "Tell him now."

Nathan walked out the Café with his food in one hand. Brooke was left standing up next to the stool where she had been previously sitting. It then occurred to her just then how much she was dreading telling Lucas about the apartment.

-

The New York Times was spread across the table in the kitchen. Lucas scanned the sports section while eating a sandwich. However, he could barely focus on the article in front of him because his thoughts were consumed with the events of last night and waking up alone this morning.

When the door opened he released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as soon as Brooke walked through the door. He put down his paper to greet her. Pulling her into a hug, he gave he a kiss on the forehead even though he longed for her mouth on his, "How ya doing?"

"I'm ok."

Lucas furrowed his eyes at her, "Really?" It was hard for him to actually believe she was fine after she fell asleep crying in his arms last night. And he certainly wasn't ok after what went down last night.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Why wouldn't I be?"

'Ah,' Lucas thought to himself, another wonderful defense mechanism not uncommon for his best friend… denial. He simply answered her question with repeating her earlier actions and shrugged his shoulders. If she was going to pretend nothing had happened, then he would to.

"We need to talk," Brooke stated with caution.

Again, he was holding his breath anticipating what she wanted to say, "Isn't that what I say?"

Brooke smiled, "Sorry, looks like I'm stealing your line."

"What do you want to talk about?" He smiled hoping for a sweet reply, possibly along the lines of 'us' or 'those amazing kisses.' Either one would do.

"I found an apartment," Brooke looked down at the table instead of the eyes that were staring down at her in disbelief. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting or wanting.

"You're moving out?"

"Well," Brooke fidgeted was the paper on the table, "We both knew this was temporary. I mean I was only staying here since you were away."

"I just didn't think you would move out."

"Luke, I can't live here forever."

He could argue with that. There was no reason why she couldn't live there forever…with him. Not only would it be cheaper for her, but they basically spent every day together anyways. Unfortunately, he didn't want to argue with her after her emotional night, "Where is this place?"

She knew if she told him right off the bat where the apartment was then he would object. That's why on the way over she came up with a plan, "Let me take you there."

-

To say the space was small was a lie. It was smaller than small. The apartment consisted of two rooms: the bathroom and everything else. The kitchen, living and bedroom were all put together without any walls. The floors were covered in cold tile instead of the plush carpet at Lucas' place. His hand traveled the off white walls that look somewhat dirty.

She stood next to him waiting for a response but she got nothing. Watching him walk in a small circle, she followed his every move waiting for just one word. Finally she got it.

"You would rather live here then with me?" The question was composed of hurt, anger, and sadness.

Brooke moved so she was standing right in front of him, "No, Luke. I just need me own place and this is all I can afford right now."

Working at the boutique didn't provide Brooke with a substantial income. Her dream was to be a fashion designer after college but the wedding planning prevented her from focusing on her career goals. Now was her time to start designing and get her life back on track. That's what this apartment was to her- a fresh start.

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door. Since the door was already half way open, it opened completely due to the man's strong fist. In the doorway a tall, rugged man appeared. Brooke swore she recognized him from somewhere.

"Hey, I heard voices and I thought it might be my new neighbor. I figured I should come introduce myself. I had no idea it would be you Brooke." He said her name with joy, a joy that pissed Lucas off. Lucas stepped forward so he was next the Brooke. His hand immediately traveled to the back of her neck and he stroked it gently, making sure this guy noticed.

Brooke tried to sound as polite as possible, "Do I know you?"

"We've met before," he laughed, "But I'm not surprised you don't remember. I'm Owen." Brooke said nothing. Owen realized his name didn't trigger her memory, "I'm the bartender from the club. You were there with a red head and someone else."

"Oh," Brooke sighed as she felt Lucas' hand now move to her hair, "So we're neighbors now?"

"It seems that way. I live right across the hallway so if you ever need anything let me know."

Owen winked as he left the apartment not even acknowledging Lucas' presence. It took everything for Lucas to compose himself in the situation. However, he was about to lose the battle with himself and Brooke was the likely target.

"We're leaving," Lucas removed his hand and discontinued any kind of contact with Brooke. His eyes focus straight ahead as he walked to the car. Brooke stared at him waiting for something… anything… but she wouldn't get it.

-

By the time the pair had reached the Lucas' apartment, there was so much tension in the air you could cut it with a knife. Lucas was mad. And now Brooke was mad. The way he was ignoring her was enough to set her on fire. Neither was willing to cave into the other.

She walked straight in the apartment and slammed the door behind her in Lucas' face. Gritting his teeth, he opened the door and slammed it again. She jumped at the force he used, probably ten times as much as hers. It wasn't often she saw him this upset.

It a matter of minutes she dragged a suitcase out from the closet and started throwing her belongings around the apartment into the black bag. Occasionally she would huff in annoyance because as of now Lucas was just staring at her.

"You're moving out now?" He finally broke the silence.

Brooke smiled, feeling as though she had won, "I'm sure Nathan or Haley wouldn't mind if I stayed with them the rest of the week since you're being an ass."

"Oh," Lucas stated as he disappeared into the bedroom.

It wasn't until she saw him retreat that her heart dropped into her stomach. She was only doing to him what he was doing to her. Pausing her packing, she looked up at the ceiling to stop tears from falling. It killed her to see him upset.

However, the next moment her sadness was replaced with anger. Lucas walked out the room. In his arms were all her clothes from the closet. He threw them aggressively into the suitcase, "Let me help you so you can get the hell out of here sooner."

She was so angry she thought smoke would fume from her ears, "Anything to get away from you."

"You know what?" Lucas put his hand to his chin, "Maybe you could just stay with Owen. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Is that the reason you're angry right now? Because of Owen… a man I showed no interest in, a man that I don't even remember?" Her voice hissed as she spat her words quickly.

"Why else would I be upset?"

"Because I'm moving out or because I'm moving to a crappy apartment that you don't approve of. Pick one."

He grabbed her wrist as her hand movements became more dramatic, "Don't… don't you even think about hooking up with him."

"What?" She tried to escape from his grasp but she couldn't. He was to strong, "In case you haven't noticed Lucas I've been kissing you for the past two days. No one else…only you." With her last statement, she hit him in the chest with her free hand.

In an effort to cease the blows her tiny fist gave to his chest, he grabbed her other wrist, "And why is that exactly? Because of Chase and Lisa?"

His words were harsh. So harsh that Brooke let her wrists become limp in his hands. She wasn't fighting him anymore. It hurt for him to throw Chase's affair in her face. It took her a second to find the courage to react. In a shift motion, she pulled her hand away from his finally and slapped him hard across the face.

There was silence, a moment of transition. She didn't know what he was going to do next but no matter what she knew he wouldn't hurt her. On the left side of his cheek there was now a red hand print.

Before she knew it both her wrists were soon trapped by him again. He stepped forward slowly while Brooke continually stepped back until her back hit the wall. Leaning against the wall and looking into his eyes, she saw it- a hunger.

It was only a matter of seconds before his lips were on hers. This time she didn't see the hunger in his eyes but felt it in his lips. He shoved his tongue in her mouth not wanting to waste any time. In a moment of relief, she groaned at the pleasure. She even tried to slip her tongue deeper into his mouth but he wouldn't let her. He was in control and she couldn't have been more turned on.

Once her mouth had received enough of his attention, he moved down to her neck while taking in the taste of her. He finally let go of her hands, allowing them to find their way to his hair, which was long enough for her to pull.

"Lucas," She licked her lips as her continued on her neck, periodically moving to her ear lobe, "What are we doing?"

"Whatever you want," He whispered in her ear.

His hot breath against her skin drove her crazy. Soon enough she was pushing her lower area against him but not by choice. Her body was making decisions she had no control over.

He smiled against her shoulder as he felt her grinding into him. His hands then moved to the top of her pants as his fingers gently grazed her sensitive skin just below the edge of her pants. To get a glimpse of her face, he pulled back from her neck. She was biting down on her lower lip, trying to contain herself.

"Lucas we're best friends," She was out of breath. Her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace, letting him know the effect he was having on her.

"I know," He pushed her hair back so he could get a better look at her face. His were hands still at the rim of her jeans. But with the effort of two fingers, they were unbuttoned and unzipped quickly.

Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged, "I don't want to ruin what we have." And in retro speck that's why she had never told Lucas how she felt. It was too dangerous. The idea of losing him paralyzed her to withhold her feelings.

The room seemed to be spinning. All the desire and lust was clouding their judgments. Lucas' hand moved slightly lower and lower while the desire to kiss her overwhelmed him again. This time he placed light kisses on her lips, "Benefits." He said in between kisses.

"Benefits? Like friends with benefits?" Brooke asked while standing on her tippy toes letting his hand fall further down almost arriving at the most sensitive part of her body.

"No," He whispered, "Best friends with benefits."

His fingers finally ended their torture. With some effort, he slid two fingers inside of her. His other hand lifted her thigh so he could push in deeper. The only thing supporting her was the wall. From time to time he would retract his fingers from her and rub her entire area causing her eyes to close and her body to tense up.

With his free hand resting on her stomach, he started to inch forward closer to her breast till he found it, "What do you want Brooke?"

"You," she moaned, "and benefits."

In an effort to get more of her, he kneeled on the ground. Placing small kisses on her flat stomach, his mouth yearned for more of her. Without hesitation he pulled his fingers out of her in desperation to pull down her pants and satin panties. His mouth finally replaced his fingers while sucking as hard as he could. Her hands finding their way back to his hair as she yelled out his name in pleasure.

As much as Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were different, they were also the same. Secretly they wanted each other: physically and emotionally… mind, body and soul. But it was easier to make it all about sex. It was easier to place emotions aside. Or so it seemed at the time. What they forgot to realize is all truths come out in the end.


	7. More Benefits

**_A/N: Hey Everyone. I'm not sure about this chapter because I changed it from my original plan. It still fits in with the rest of the story but I just wanted to end the FWBs. I was having trouble writing it the way I wanted it. Also, I wanted to note that the flashbacks ARE relevant. You all will see why a few chapters. Next Chapter will be Brucas fluff. I hope you enjoy. Sarah_**

**_Disclaimer: I owned nothing..._**

Chapter 7: More Benefits

It didn't seem real, laying in between the sheets on Lucas' bed naked. It wasn't real, was it? After waking up she lifted her heavy head to observe the scene. He laid next to her on his side while the sheet covered his lower body. In an effort to explain the night before, she looked under the sheet at herself. Nothing… no closets, no underwear, just nothing. Evidence was finally uncovered that last night was anything but a dream.

In the smoothest fashion possible, she slid quietly out of the bed while clinging tightly to the sheet covering her body. Unfortunately, her plan wasn't thought all the way through. She smiled as she successfully stood from the bed without waking Lucas. But when she turned around, she noticed he was completely naked.

Swiftly, she turned around but the image wouldn't fade. His size was still staggering the morning after. She bit down lightly on her bottom lip, hoping this would cease her want for him again. Afraid that he would wake up soon, she retrieved her clothing and retreated to the bathroom.

It was very untypical for Brooke to wake up in the morning before Lucas. He was the early riser and she was the night owl. Should she try to make breakfast? No, that didn't turn out so well. Should she clean? No, Lucas cleaned. And while she tried to find something to preoccupy her, she paced in the living room… back and forth…back and forth.

"Hey."

She froze. That one hey had paralyzed her in the middle of her continuous pacing. Turning her head to the side, Lucas stood in a blue t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Hey," Brooke responded in the same tone, one that was filled with uncertainty.

There was a long silence that was soon interrupted when Lucas cleared his throat, "You want some breakfast? I could make you something."

"No. I actually have to go."

"Oh," Lucas shoved his hands into his pocket. This wasn't what he expected after last night. He wanted to be closer to Brooke and now they seemed further apart, physically and emotionally. They both stood at opposite sides of the room while tension mounted between them, "I could go with you if you want."

Brooke grabbed her purse on the counter, "I'm sure you have stuff to do. I'll be back later tonight though."

And without even a goodbye she was out the door. It was the only regret he had about last night, that she obviously regretted sleeping with him. He was naïve enough to look forward to the next day when he could have her again and again. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned benefits? Maybe he should have mentioned love, the truth? Maybe it was the sex?

"No," he stated to no one but the empty room. It couldn't have been the sex. It was definitely the best he had ever had by far… that thing she did with her tongue and the way she grinding her body into his… it was too amazing. But what if he wasn't good? He was pretty sure she finished but the whole night was a mixture of lust and heat. His hand hit his forehead as he tried to stop the thoughts spinning around causing him to question every part of his manhood but his mind wouldn't give him a break.

-

She wasn't dressed for the occasion, sitting on a cold bench that was located at the far end of the pier. It was where she had spent the majority of her summers as a child. She and Lucas would run up and down the wooden creation and from time to time, they would dare each other to jump off into the ocean. However, neither would ever because fear of the unknown.

As an adult it was her place for reflection. The cold wind was hitting her face, so hard it was causing her pain. But in her mind, the pain was irrelevant. She shut her eyes with force as the events of last night continue to replay over and over again.

Her face finally fell into her hands. Her memory drifted back to a quote she remembered, 'Never kiss a friend. If you have deeper feelings, never reveal them. You will lose that friend forever.' It was what she lived by in high school. She had done such a good job hiding her feeling in the past but slowly that was unraveling.

_It was her freshman year in high school, also her first Ravens Ball. It was a Tree Hill High School tradition. The girl was supposed to ask the guy in a creative way, the exact opposite of homecoming or prom. _

_It was before the first bell rang when Brooke approached Haley, who was currently pulling books out of her locker. In Brooke's arms were large paper bags full of streamers, glitter, balloons. _

_She exhaled a loud breath, "Hales, do you have room for these in your locker?"_

_Haley noticed the large bags, "Brooke," she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You have a locker for a reason. Use it."_

"_I can't. Lucas keeps some of his books in there. Please, I need to hide this stuff before he sees it."_

_People walking down the hallway, stared at the females. Men secretly hoping Brooke Davis would ask them to the dance but they knew they didn't stand a chance. Women hoping that she wouldn't take their potential dates. However, it was common knowledge to everyone that Brooke was going to ask her best friend. After all, he asked her to homecoming._

_Haley moved out of the way while motioning to her locker with her hand, granting Brooke permission to stuff the decorations into the small space, "So how are you going to ask him?"_

_Brooke smiled, "In the gym before practice. I talked my way out of eight period so I'm going to set up then. You wanna help?"_

"_Sorry but I'm tutoring."_

"_Nathan?" Brooke cocked her eyebrow._

"_Yeah," Haley looked at the ground slightly embarrassed that she was tutoring Lucas' arrogant brother. Lucas had felt betrayed and as of now Haley and Lucas weren't on speaking terms. Even though they had been friends since middle school, Lucas seemed to have cut her out of his life._

_Brooke frowned, "I'm sorry Hales. I know you did it to help him but he doesn't see it that way. I've tried talking to him but…"_

"_It's ok. He'll get over it sooner or later."_

_Pulling Haley into a hug, she hoped her friend was right. However, it was obvious that Haley and Nathan were making more of a connection. At first they were just studying but now they were seen talking around school. And as of now there were bets roaming the halls predicting when the tutor girl would hook up with the basketball star. _

_Brooke pulled away from the hug as she saw Lucas walking their way. She slammed the locker door shut, hiding the contents in the bags. Lucas stopped in front of the two girls, "I need to talk to you."_

_He didn't even acknowledge Haley's presence but she got the hint anyways, "I'll see you at lunch Brooke."_

"_Ok tutor girl," Brooke gave Haley a tight smile. She turned her attention to Lucas, "When are you going to let her off the hook Luke, huh?"_

"_When she stops talking to him."_

"_This is just starting to get out of hand."_

"_Look, I need to ask you something. And if you say no, I won't be mad, ok? I just want you to be honest with me."Lucas' tone scared Brooke. He sounded so serious and she knew this wasn't about Haley anymore._

"_Ok." _

"_Peyton asked me to the Raven Ball," He said it slowly trying to read her reaction. But surprisingly her expression was blank, "I told her I would have to talk to you first because I thought you were going to ask me."_

"_Oh."_

"_But I'll go with you. It will be fun."_

"_But with Peyton it will be more of a date?"_

_Lucas finally heard the disappointment in her tone, "I think I'll just say no. I'd rather go with my buddy."He wrapped his arm around her shoulder._

_But Brooke moved out of his grasp, "No, you should go with her. I know that you've had a crush on here since like forever. I'll find another date."_

"_Are you sure?" He smiled. Brooke saw his excitement. She knew how much he liked Peyton and since her and Nathan were officially over it seemed as through things were falling into place for the pair._

"_I'm positive. I'll still see you there so we'll have fun even if we bring other people."_

"_Exactly," He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I knew you would be cool about it. Well, I'm off to algebra, you coming?"_

"_I have to use the restroom but I'll meet you there," She gave a small wave._

_Once in the bathroom, she entered the first stale. Immediately after closing the door, there was a pain coming from her chest. A pain she had never felt. Something she never thought she would have ever felt, especially for her best friend._

The memory caused the brunette the same pain in the past as it did now. It was her first memory of actually realizing how she felt about Lucas.

-

He dribbled the ball with drive and elegance. To an outsider it looked as though he played ball for his entire life. And an insider would know Nathan Scott had been playing since he could walk. The gym was quiet. So when the eldest Scott brother walked through the double doors, Nathan's attention was diverted from the ball.

"So," Nathan paused in the middle of the court, "You weren't going to tell me?"

It wasn't a typical greeting which caused him to worry but he tried not to show it. How could he possibly know about Brooke? He couldn't, unless, Brooke told Haley. Instead of coming up with conspiracy theories, he decided to ask, "What?"

"Whitey told me he offered you his coaching position. Were you just not going to tell anyone?"

"Oh," Lucas was somewhat relieved, "I'm not sure if I'm going to take it."

Nathan followed Lucas to the bleachers that surrounded the court, "You thinking about going pro?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "I've got a lot on my mind lately. I haven't really thought about it."

"I can imagine it now… Scott Brothers Dominate NBA."

It was always a dream of both brothers to play in the NBA but there were reasons why they were now struggling with their decision to commit to the game. One year ago, Nathan was involved in a bar fight that left him in a wheel chair. While Lucas had turn down offers to play because his heart wasn't in it since Keith had died. It was his Uncle that encouraged him to play and it seemed wrong to accomplish a dream that Keith helped create.

A fact almost everyone knew, "You know he would want you to do it. Keith would want you to play. Maybe not for the Celtics but he would want you to commit to any other team."

"He never liked the Celtics," Lucas laughed at the memories of Keith cussing at the TV every time they scored a basket.

"No matter what you choose Luke, coaching or playing, just do what makes you happy."

"You know what I learned from Keith?" Lucas asked, "How to appreciate the people in my life. I don't know if I could handle being away from the people I love. We don't know how much time we have. And do I really want to spend my days traveling from state to state to play a game?"

"It's not a game, it's more than that. When you're on that court you feel more like yourself then when you're standing on the sidelines."

"I guess."

Nathan dribbled the ball on the floor in front of him, "What does Brooke think about it?"

Ha, he had absolutely no idea what Brooke was thinking. There was no real reason why he didn't tell Brooke about the job, there just hadn't been time since there was currently so much drama going on, "I haven't really talked to her about it."

"I've heard she's moving out. How are you doing?"

"I don't want her to go but if that's what she wants then I'll support her."

"You should tell her how you feel. Tell her to stay. Maybe finally admitting that you want to be with her… because I think that is what's holding you back. Things will fall into place if you let them."

Lucas stood up from his spot on the bleachers, getting ready to let his brother continue practice, "Thanks Nate."

-

The sun was setting; unfortunately the sun lowering also contributed to the drop in temperature. She was no longer on the bench. Now, she leaned against the wooden panel of the pier. Her head resting in the palm of the hand with her eyes fixed on the sky. It was painted a variety of colors: pink, purple, red, blue, and orange.

"I dare you to jump."

Her head lifted from her hand when she heard the voice behind her. It was really no surprise he found her because he knew all her spots. And she knew all of his.

"You've been avoiding me all day."

She still didn't speak or even turn around to see him. Her eyes stayed on the sky but she wouldn't find any answers there.

Lucas moved so he was next to her but focused his eyes on her, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She whispered.

"Last night. I don't know what came over me."

The sound of waves crashing into the shore below filled the silence. Brooke turned to face him, "I've been thinking a lot and I don't think I can do this with you."

"Do what?" Lucas asked.

"Benefits because what I'm about to say is going to change everything. My heart's in it. I can't give you my body and not the rest of me. I'm not sure how this happened so fast. You leave and when you come back we start kissing and having sex. But if that's all you want from me then I'm sorry. I'm not that girl anymore," Her words were full of honesty. It wasn't easy to say and maybe the quote was right. Telling a friend you love them has consequences but who says they're always bad.

"Brooke…"

"I should have said no last night. I should have told you that I don't remember a time when I haven't wanted you. But…" A lump formed in her throat, "But I don't regret last night because it was with you."

She said what she needed to say. In an effort to escape embarrassment, she turned to walk down the pier but he grabbed her arm, "Is it my turn?" He smiled.

Brooke nodded reluctantly, afraid what he was going to say.

Lucas took a breath, "I don't ever want you to think I just want sex from you. It's not true. It's just lately when I'm around you, I can't help myself. Being away from you for three months was the hardest thing I've ever done. It made me realize how important you are to me."

"What are we doing Lucas?" She was exhausted by these games… by all the drama surrounding her life.

He thought of Nathan's advice, about the three months he didn't see Brooke, and last night. The timing seemed appropriate, "I want to be with you Brooke Davis. I've wanted to be with you for a while now."

"Lucas…"

She was cut off by his lips. The kiss surprised her, in more ways than one. Not only was it unexpected but it was soft and gentle kiss, lacking tongue. His forehead leaned against Brooke's as he pulled away from her lips, "I want benefits but I want them all. I want this," He gave her a peck on the lips, "And this."

His hand rested on her chest as he felt her heart race at a rapid pace. It seemed like another dream. However, dreams were never this good.

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed last time. I wouldn't get the chapters done if it wasn't for you all. _**


	8. It Can Never Stay This Good

**_A/N- hey everyone. Loved all the reviews I received last time. I've been trying to respond to the lengthy ones or questions. I wasn't planning on updating till Wednesday but hearing from you all made me want to get this to you sooner. Umm... on a quick note JILL COHEN mentioned Lucas' HCM and I wanted to point out as of now that is not a factor in this story. I'm trying to keep true to some of what happened on the show but that is not in my story. Thanks for bringing that up Jill. I hope you all aren't to confused about that. There will be a flashback next chapter with Brucas and Peyton. So I hope some of you are getting interested in seeing where that is going to go. Thanks, Sarah_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Chapter 8: It Can Never Stay This Good**

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. Currently, she was standing on her tip toes holding back heavy boxes, threatening to fall on her any second, at the top of the closet. "Lucas!" she wined wondering where the hell he was.

Where ever Lucas was, he wasn't there to catch the boxes that came tumbling down on top of her. The contents spilled all over the ground after crashing into her.

"Shit," She cursed while she kicked the items out of her way. She walked out of the room, only to see Lucas playing solitaire at the table. Her hands found their place on her hips, "Excuse me?"

Lucas looked up from his game, "Yeah, babe?"

She laughed in irritation, "Did you not hear me call you? That crap at the top of your closet fell on top you me."

"No, I heard you," Lucas went back to the game, causally flipping over cards in the deck. "I just refuse to help you move."

Brooke sighed, "You have to be the worst boyfriend off all time." She waited for a rebuttal, anything from Lucas, however he continued his game without hesitation. His silence only made her more annoyed. In a few short steps, she was standing in front of him, "Boyfriends are supposed to do this kind of stuff. They lift heavy things and tape up boxes. This is your job!"

"Well," he finally gave her some attention but his eyes wouldn't make contact with hers. Instead they scanned the cards, hoping to find a place for the ten of spades, "You're a bad girlfriend. Girlfriends are supposed to want to stay with their boyfriends. They want to move in, not out."

It had been a week since they stood on that old pier. A week since they both realized each other wanted more than friendship or sex. And in the past six days, the terms boyfriend and girlfriend had become common. They were indeed together.

"Fine," Brooke slid her hand across the table, which resulted in the cards falling to the floor. "I'll just throw all those stupid basketball trophies in the trash."

She stomped back to the room in pure Brooke Davis fashion as Lucas' sadly picked his cards up from the ground. In an attempt to relieve her frustrations, she picked up Lucas' old trophies, text books, and clothing then threw them back into the boxes. And as she continued cleaning the mess, she noticed a small box wrapped in red shiny paper.

The box was small; it fit perfectly into the palm of her hand. She knew it was for her because red was her color. Not only was it her favorite color, it was who she was- the girl behind the red door.

Her fingertips grazed the box. It was light. And when she gave it a small shake, there was silence. She didn't even notice that she was once again walking out of the room. All of her attention was on the foreign object.

When she realized where she was, she muttered, "Lucas…"

"Brooke, I already told you I'm not…" His paused when he saw the red box in her hand. It would be an understatement to say he was surprised. Immediately he regretted hiding the present at the top of the closet.

Lucas stood up, taking steps closer and closer to the tiny package. He tried to grab it but she pulled it away just in time, "I don't think so Mister. What is it?"

Dimples…it was what made Brooke Davis' smile greater than them all. And as of now, Lucas was receiving that famous smile, "It's your birthday present."

He tried to grab it again but she took a few steps back, "Can I open it?"

"Is it your birthday?" Lucas smirked as he followed her around the living room. He knew she wasn't going to let go of the gift without a fight.

"Oh, come on Lucas, my birthday isn't until March. That's like forever away."

Lucas laughed, "It's almost a month away. I would hardly call that forever."

"Please Lucas. Please, Please, Please!"

"No Brooke!" It was then he made his move. He gave her a soft tackle, knocking her onto the couch. Since she was caught by surprise the box fell out of her hand, providing a perfect opportunity for him to catch it before it hit the ground.

She pouted as she lost the box. Lucas couldn't help but laugh. That exact pout had gotten her out of a lot of trouble in the past. He was used to her games or tricks but that didn't mean he didn't find them adorable.

Lucas gave her bottom lip a kiss, "You'll get it on your birthday."

-

It was the third time she had tried calling today but no matter how many times she pressed redial, no one answered. Haley put the phone down on the counter. Lucas always answered his phone, so when she hadn't talked to him all week she started to worry.

Nathan walked into the room, setting his bag down next to her phone. He noticed she seemed tense, "Hales, what's wrong?"

"Lucas still isn't answering his phone. Either is Brooke. I haven't talk to them in over a week."

"I'm sure they're both busy with the move," Nathan stated as he dug through his bag looking for his water bottle. It seemed as though Lucas and Brooke had gone MIA but Nathan had been so busy this past week that he hadn't had the time think about it. There was a try out next week for the Bobcats and he was dedicating every spare moment to the game.

Haley nodded, "I know…but they could at least answer their phones. I don't even remember the last time we all hanged out. Maybe we could all go out for drinks? We could all go out tomorrow night…get some dinner then have some drinks."

"That sounds fun but I'm so busy getting ready for the scouts…"

"Come on Nate," She lifted her arms around his neck, "You've been practicing all week. Skipping one night will not make or break your try out. Jamie is already staying at Karen's."

Saying no to her was a weakness of his. She just looked too cute- her eyes pleading with a bright smile on her face.

"Do it for me," Haley's smile started to grow. It was those four words he could never say no to.

He sighed while wondering how she could always do this to him, "If…"

Haley beamed with excitement, knowing he was about to give into her.

"If you get Lucas and Brooke to go, then I will be there."

"Thank you," She stated as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome."

-

Their Friday night tradition was always consisted of Chinese food and classic films. It had been that way since high school and it didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. 'Some Like It Hot' played while Brooke and Lucas ate their food on the couch, her feet resting in his lap while from time to time he would rub his hand up and down her leg.

Brooke laughed at the movie. No matter how many times she had seen it, it still entertained her. Lucas looked at her. She was beautiful. Her nose was scrunched up while her dimples widened with each laugh she emitted.

It wasn't a crime to stare but Brooke could feel Lucas' eyes on her throughout the entire movie. By the end, her eyes met with his, "What are you staring at?"

"You," He never lacked charm. His flattery was uncommon in men his age. These were only a few reasons why he was perfect in her eyes.

She moved to the center of the couch. "Come here," she motioned with her finger in a teasing fashion.

A few seconds later he was next to her. His hand traveled to the back of her neck, letting her hair slip through his fingers.

"Come here," she repeated but this time she finger was located on her glossy lips. Instantly his lips were on hers. He focused on her bottom lip first, then moving his attention to her upper one. The force of the kiss made her go limp. Feeling this, his hands cupped her face as he continued to kiss her with passion. He simply loved the feel of her lips on his.

She felt an urge to move on his lap, and she did. Automatically she started to move her hips.

"Brooke…" He moaned between kisses.

"Yeah?"

He regrettably pulled away, "We decided to take this slow, remember? And when you start doing that," his hands traveled to her hips, causing them to stop their motion, "I don't want to go slow."

In their decision to become a couple, they both agreed to go slow. It just seemed smart not to rush into anything. But even if it seemed smart, their minds and hearts were in disagreement. They also agreed that they should keep their relationship a secret. They didn't want any pressure. Right now, they just wanted to enjoy each other and get used to the transition from friendship to an intimate relationship.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said slightly embarrassed.

Lucas gave her another strong kiss, "You have no reason to be sorry."

She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. The movie continued in the background but all Brooke could focus on was Lucas' hand that moved up and down on her back.

"I'm glad we're together. You're my boyfriend," she whispered.

With that one whisper, he felt butterflies in his stomach, "Me too, Pretty girl. Me too."

"Can I have my gift now?"

"No."

-

Rachel stood at the bar waiting for service. The club was packed tonight which was expected. It was a Friday night after all. She scanned the crowd looking for someone suitable to take home. It had been too long since she got laid.

"What can I get ya?"

Rachel smiled at the good looking bartender. She had seen him before but tonight he was extra good looking, probably due to the two shots she downed in the last thirty minutes, "You with a side of tequila."

Owen pulled out a shot glass filling it to the brim with liquor. It wasn't usual for him to get hit on at the bar. The more drinks he poured, the more women threw themselves at him. It was one of the benefits of the job.

"I'm Rachel," She took the shot and downed it quietly.

"Another?" He asked a devilish smirk.

She nodded then passed the glass back to Owen. He was definitely her type…tall, dark and handsome. His t-shirt fit perfectly with his muscular upper body. Rachel couldn't help licking her lips in desire, "What's your name?"

"Owen," he poured her another shot, "I know you."

If she wasn't half way buzzed she would have been worried by that statement. How did he know her? Maybe they had already slept together? But right now she didn't care, "Really?"

"Yep, you're Brooke's friend. I've seen you both here before."

"You know Brooke?"

He nodded, "She's moving in to the apartment across from mine tomorrow."

Rachel noticed his smile. A smile she had seen from plenty of other men that were interested in her friend. Felix and Mr. Chavez were just a few, men that weren't good enough for Brooke and typically hurt her.

"Sorry but she's not interested," Rachel took her second shot, the burn of the alcohol not affecting her whatsoever.

"Who says I am?"

"Trust me you are, I can tell. But I'm giving you a fair warning; her heart belongs with someone else. So either you could keep pretending you have a chance, when you don't or you could come home with me."

"You're drunk," he reasoned.

"I'm not," Rachel stated firmly, "Your place or mine?"

Owen shook his head, "Sorry but I'm not interested."

Rachel laughed, "Trust me you are, you just don't realize it yet."

Turning around Rachel walked back to the dance floor, causally chatting with men who approached her. Owen watched and slightly regretted not taking her up on her offer. However, he was waiting for something better, something along the lines of Brooke Davis.

-

Lucas was in bed as he heard her taping and stacking the boxes on top of one another. It was four in the morning and he couldn't go to sleep. His conscious was in overdrive thinking about how Brooke had been packing by herself all day while he watched T.V., played solitaire, and did absolutely nothing.

He heard the noise stop and within a minute later Brooke was falling into bed beside him. Her back was to him when she sighed, "I'm exhausted."

In that moment he felt guilty. 'Yup, I'm an asshole," he thought to himself. Maybe it was wrong to let her do all the packing but he just couldn't help her leave him. They were finally together; it felt wrong for them to be moving apart. These six days were the best he'd had in a while and he wanted a life time of them.

His hand moved nightstand, where he had stashed the red box Brooke had found earlier. Without hesitation he moved the box in front of her. However, her eyes were already closed.

Moving his hand along her side, he whispered, "Open your eyes."

And she did. Her eyes reluctantly fluttered opened to find the red box on her pillow. Brooke didn't touch the box. It seemed like a trap of some sort and she wasn't about to fall for it. She waited for further instructions from the man whose hand was still present on her side.

"Open it."

"Lucas," she protested. He had been so adamant about not opening the gift and now he had changed his mind. It confused her.

"I want you to have it now. You worked hard today…You packed all by yourself today. I think that's the first time I've ever seen you lift anything."

"Ha-ha," she mocked.

"You deserve it," he whispered against her neck, his warm breath giving her chills.

It was then she took the box it her hands. She sat up, removing the paper in a shift manner. And once she lifted the top of the lid she froze, "Lucas…"

He smiled at her awed expression, "I got them when I was in Europe."

Her fingers ran across the ruby earrings. Just by looking at them, she could tell they were an antique. Small white diamonds surrounded the rubies that rested on gold plating, "Lucas these must have so expensive."

She turned around and kissed him gently on the lips, "You're amazing."

"You're beautiful," he kissed her back.

"Thank you," she whispered against his mouth.

"Anything for you."


	9. An Invitation For Change

**_A/N: So... I haven't updated in a while. I'm very upset because I planned to finish this story over winter break. Obviously, I have not done that. Due to recent events, I was not able to update. :( It hasn't been the easiest past few weeks in my personal life. So, I'm hoping that you all are still interest in this story. _**

**_-Sarah_**

**Chapter 9: An Invitation for Change**

_The ocean seemed endless. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but water. It was early, too early for a pretty girl to be sitting in the cold sand waiting for the sun to rise. But it was her place, her safe haven. At the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, she closed her eyes. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw the same thing- Lucas and Peyton having sex._

_In fact, that was the reason she hadn't slept at all. It was the reason she was sitting on the cold beach at five o'clock in the morning alone, alone indeed. That wasn't the plan. The plan was for him to come find her. After all, he knew where she was. She wasn't supposed to be sitting on this beach alone. He was supposed here too… apologizing._

_Yet, she was alone. _

_Brooke felt anger sweep through her body, "Jackass."_

"_Brooke?" A soft voice echoed from behind her, "What are you doing out here?" Her feet moved slowly, one in front of the other until she was standing at Brooke's side. Slowly, Haley sat down. _

…_It all started two nights ago at prom. The gym was packed with teenagers and a few chaperones circling the dance floor. The dance was almost over when Brooke stumbled outside to get a breath of fresh air. She had about five glasses of spiked punch and was definitely feeling the alcohol kick in._

_As she walked around the building, her legs quivered. It was unusually cold for this time of year, and her skimpy dress left most of her skin exposed. Finally, she had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. Reflecting on her prom, she sighed. Most of the night was spent downing punch, getting hit on by Mr. Chavez, and trying to avoid Lucas and his girlfriend of almost four years, Peyton. Nothing made her more nauseous then the sight of the pair, not even all the tequila she had downed._

_A sound from other side of the building caught her attention. A whimper filled the ice cold air. Curiously, Brooke moved to see the source of the noise. And as she turned right, she saw what was making the sound- Peyton. _

_Peyton's dressed was pushed up above her waist while Lucas was in between her legs. Brooke covered her mouth with her hand but that didn't help hush the loud gasp from surprise that escaped from her mouth. Peyton looked to her left and saw the disgusted brunette. She smiled, "Harder Lucas!"_

_Brooke couldn't control her reflexes. The warm liquor in her stomach was now traveling up her throat and currently landing on the ground a few feet from the couple. Lucas looked up to find her best friend throwing up a second time. He pulled out of Peyton, zipping his pants up as fast as possible._

"_Brooke, are you ok?" he asked while rushing to her side. _

_Lucas placed a hand on her back but she moved away from him, "Get the hell off of me."_

_She turned to walk back into the gym as Lucas called out for her, "Brooke!"_

"_Let her go Luke," Peyton still stood against the wall, "She's had a lot to drink."_

"_Did you know she was there?"_

"_No," Peyton shook her head, her lie going undetected by her boyfriend…_

_Haley stared at her friend, who seemed lost in her thoughts, "Brooke?"_

"_Sorry," the brunette turned to her very pregnant friend, "Haley, you shouldn't be out here. What are you doing?"_

_Haley sighed, "I just needed to get out of the house. Nathan hasn't been letting me out of his sight for the past few months since that whole Dante thing. I love him for looking out for me but sometimes it's a little much. I thought I could sneak away while he was still asleep. You never answered my question. What are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Does it have to do with you not showing up to school today? We were worried about you," Haley put her head on Brooke's shoulder._

"_We?" Brooke asked._

"_Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Skillz, Peyton… no one has heard from you since prom." _

'_Ha,' Brooke thought to herself. Peyton worried about her? No way. Ever since the 'too skinny girl' started dating her best friend, there was constant tension between the former friends. Peyton was jealous of Lucas friendship with Brooke while Brooke was furious about their intimate relationship. _

_Brooke looked at her hands trying to hold in the mess of emotions she was feeling, "I did something pretty bad, Hales."_

_Haley lifted her head to face her friend, "What are you talking about?"_

"_The night of prom I got really wasted."_

"_Ok but so did half of Tree Hill High," Haley reasoned._

"_I had sex with Mr. Chavez."_

_Haley's eyes grew with the revelation of Brooke's late night activities. Unfortunately, Haley didn't know the catalyst for Brooke's actions. At the sight of Lucas and Peyton's bodies intertwined in each others, she felt more alone than ever before. Mr. Chavez was all too willing to try and make his student feel better._

"_You can't tell anyone Hales. No one."_

_Fresh tears appeared in Brooke's eyes. She realized now how she wasn't only mad at her best friend but also at herself. Haley wrapped her arms around the sobbing brunette, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."_

-

Lucas sat in the small office, noticing the smell of coffee and liquor. A smell that was all too familiar to him back in high school. It was hard to remember those days. So much had changed. Now, Keith was dead, Dan was in jail, Nathan and Haley had Jamie, he had a sister, Peyton was in L.A., and more importantly Brooke his girlfriend. She belonged to him.

Whitey opened the door to his office breaking Lucas' trance down memory lane, "Well, if it isn't Lucas Scott."

"Hey coach," Lucas stood up and shock hands with Whitey. It wasn't until that moment that he noticed Whitey's ragged breath and wheezing coughs. Lucas frowned, "How've you been feeling?"

"I'm ok," he walked behind his desk, taking a seat in his old leather chair. His pace wasn't as fast as it normally was. To Lucas, it seemed as if he was struggling to put on foot in front of the other, "I didn't think I was going to see you again. I didn't mean to scare you off by offering you my job. If you don't want to coach, than I understand. It's always been your dream to play."

"Actually, I've decided not to go pro," Lucas leaned forward in his seat, "But I don't think coaching is right for me right now."

Whitey frowned, "Then what's next for you, son?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

Whitey pulled out a flask from his desk and poured it into his coffee, "Want any?" Lucas shook his head, "Well, if you change your mind, the job is yours. You would be great at it."

"I don't think I could ever be as great as you." Lucas stood up from the old chair.

"You don't have to go Luke. I don't have nothing going on until practice after school. Hey, we could go into the gym and shoot some baskets. We'll see if I can still kick your ass in a game of horse."

Lucas laughed while still heading for the door, "Next time coach. I got to go." He turned around with a smug smile on his face before shutting the door, "And don't kid yourself Whitey, you never beat me in a game of horse."

Whitey let out a boisterous laugh, followed a few wheezing coughs that occurred after Lucas had shut the door. He took a sip of his "coffee" to settle the burning irritation in his throat. Hoping his beverage of choice would give him some kind of relief. It did not.

-

He could think of a million reasons why his girlfriend shouldn't be staying in her new rundown apartment in the crappy complex. Number one, it was dirty. So dirty, he was shocked that Brooke even considered living there. After all, she did have a set of standards. Well, maybe that was number two. Number one was her leaving his apartment after they had finally admitted their feelings. It made perfectly good sense for her to stay with him.

It was pitch black as he walked up the wooden steps to the third floor. Darkness… a new reason added to his long list. Anyone could sneak up behind her in the dark. That was something he was going to have to talk to her about. No way would he let his beautiful girlfriend be alone in the dark in this neighborhood. He would have to put his foot down about that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream, a scream that was all too familiar. Now, he sprinted to find out the reason for the scream while preparing himself for the worse.

Lucas opened the door without even hesitating. The sight in the living room left him bewildered- Brooke stood on her soft gray couch screaming. But at what? Lucas looked around the room but nothing unusual caught his eye.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lucas asked in an anxious voice.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself but started screaming louder, "It's under the couch! It's under the couch!"

Lucas dodged the boxes, weaving through all her packed belongings. He kneeled down quickly to see what had brought on all the commotion. Now, he saw the little critter that had given his girlfriend a panic attack.

He went to the bathroom to grab some tissues and returned in less than five seconds to retrieve to cock roach hiding under the furniture. After disposing the bug in the toilet, he came back into the living room. She was still standing on the couch with a look of horror plastered on her face.

It was impossible for Lucas not to let out a small smile. She was just too cute at the moment. However, the moment changed quickly. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes while a few sobs escaped from his lips. Lucas' smile was no longer intact.

His arms found their way around her waist, allowing him to pull her close. Brooke fell into his arms willingly, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her head instantly nuzzled into his shoulder as she tried to control her sobbing.

"Shh… It's only a bug. It's gone."

Lucas tried to smooth her with his calming tone. One of his hands moved in small circles on her back. It wasn't abnormal for Brooke to get upset of spiders or bugs; however, she rarely became this upset. This increased his worry.

"Brooke, you're ok. Just tell me what happened?"

"I… I… fell asleep and I woke up," she sobbed into his shoulders while he concentrated on deciphering her words, "I… woke up and saw that bug right by my face on the couch. I freaked out. I couldn't breathe…"

In an effort to make both of them more comfortable, Lucas sat on the couch with Brooke straddling him. He pulled her face off his shoulder to look in her eyes, "You're staying with me tonight. Tomorrow I'll call someone to come over and spray the place."

"Ok," She wasn't going to put up a fight against his demands.

Lucas ran his hand over her hair, and then stopped to whip the black tears from her eyes. While doing so, he noticed the bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep recently. He sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't go out with Nate and Hales. It's been a long day."

He expected some kind of argument. Brooke was excited about dinner and drinks with their friends tonight, especially after a long day of moving. That is why he was shocked at her unusual response, "Maybe, this was a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" he was slightly worried about what she meant.

"Moving out… Maybe I should have stayed." Brooke moved her head back to Lucas' shoulder, "I actually found two more cock roaches earlier. Owen heard my screams and came over…"

"Your neighbor?" Lucas felt a sting of jealously and annoyance.

Brooke nodded, "You were right... I should have stayed at your place. I'm a stupid girl."

Lucas was too distracted by Brooke's statement to give Owen another thought. Or to feel satisfied that maybe Brooke would return to his place. All of his focus was on her harsh comment about herself, "You are not stupid," he whispered in her ear. "You're just fiercely independent. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment. His compliment was almost funny to her. Her independence mostly irritated him. She knew she was hard to reason with. Maybe that wasn't her independence, just her stubbornness.

"How about you get some of your things? We'll go back to my place, order some pizza, and just relax…"

He was interrupted as his loud ringtone filled the quiet, cramped apartment. He sighed at the unfortunate mood killer. Brooke slid from his lap, "I'll go get my stuff."

Lucas pulled his cell from his front pocket. A number flashed across the screen that was foreign to him. Deciding to ignore the call, he placed the phone of the couch space next to him. If it was important, the caller would leave a voicemail. Soon there was a quiet beep, indicating a new message. He called, patiently waited for the voicemail after he entered his password…

_Hey Lucas… It's Lindsey. I need to talk to you so call me as soon as you get this. I'm sure your glad to be home but I miss you over here. It's not the same with you not around. Well, I hope you doing well…just call me back…please."_

It didn't occur to Lucas that he was holding his breath as soon as Lindsey spoke her name. The phone call wasn't completely unexpected, he had given her his contact information after all. He frowned at her eager voice trying to interpret the meaning.

Brooke entered the room with a small black bag that held some personal hygiene products and a pair of extra clothes. She frowned at Lucas' concentration, "Who was it?"

"Um…" Lucas paused, trying to decide the best course of action, "Someone I met over in Europe."

"Oh," Brooke couldn't control her enthusiasm. She had always tried to get more details about his trip from him but she rarely succeeded, "Really? Who?"

Lucas' frowned deepened. What else could he do? She was asking reasonable questions, questions with easy answers- Lindsey. But the easy answers would need to be followed by longer explanations- Who was Lindsey?

That was something Lucas wasn't ready for. Not when everything was going so perfectly, and his girlfriend was in a vulnerable state. He sighed, "A teammate… Mike Hudson. Just calling to see how I was doing."

Brooke smiled, "Well, I would love to meet him sometime."

Lucas nodded, "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, please take me away from this dump," Brooke let out a small smile, trying to not let her previous breakdown influence her time with Lucas.

Lucas nodded again, trying to ignore the guilt that was forming a lump in his stomach. He shouldn't have lied. It was against his nature to be dishonest with the girl now walking beside him. The truth behind Lindsey was something he wasn't ready to reveal yet.

-

Lucas hands swept through Brooke's soft hair repeatedly. It was during a romantic comedy that Brooke had fallen asleep with her head laying on his lap. The movie was merely background noise while his attention was focused on the small breaths coming from her slightly parted lips. He was deeply concentrating on her subtle movements as well- the way she would unconsciously snuggle her head into his leg.

He cursed himself for wasting so much time, for not realizing his feelings for her soon. He cursed himself for trying to protect her from the truth, from Lindsey. And while he continued to criticize himself, his phone vibrated against the wooden coffee table.

Answering with a sigh of relief, grateful that it wasn't Lindsey, Lucas whispered, "Hey Nate."

"_Lucas."_

All it took was one word from Nathan's voice to know something was wrong. The way his brother chocked out his name gave him goose bumps while sending a chill through his entire body.

Lucas was afraid to ask, but he did. "What's wrong?"

"_It's Whitey. He… past away tonight."_


	10. Fights and Basketball

Chapter 10: Fights and Basketball

About five miles west from the main road in town, there is a white house with faded blue shutters. The screen door was slightly open due to a broken hinge, a hinge that had been broken for a long time. From the outside, it seemed no one had lived there for years but she knew better. And while she spent the last five years of her life trying to forget this place, here it was. Nothing had changed.

Brooke stood at the end of the driveway, trying to work up the courage to put one foot in front of the other. But somehow her feet didn't move. She was about to walk into the past, one she wanted to forget.

And then before she knew it, she was walking up the old cement steps. The thud of her steps matching the thud in her chest. Once on the porch, she looked around, waiting to compose her nerves before she rang the doorbell.

Her finger nudged the discolored button.

She heard a slight grunt that sounded familiar, and then footsteps coming closer to the front of the house. The wooden door flung open, revealing Larry Sawyer in a pair of holey jeans with a dirty white t-shirt.

"Hey Mr. Sawyer," Brooke tried to greet him causally. However, nothing was causal about this visit.

"Brooke Davis?"

Brooke nodded, answering his question. It took her awhile to remember the last time she had seen Larry Sawyer. It was eighth grade, when Peyton and Brooke would hang out at the house quite a bit in the summer. This was before their falling out. She must have looked so different to him now. And she was different. She was in her twenties, a college graduate, and in a secret relationship with his daughter's ex-boyfriend.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" Again, she was causal.

Larry smiled, "I've been ok. Been out to sea a lot more lately since…"

"Peyton left." Brooke finished his statement. She saw that pain look come over his face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring…"

Since Peyton left town, Larry spent a majority of his time away from the town she grew up in. Occasionally, his boat would dock. And he'd be forced to spend a few days in Tree Hill. In those days, he'd make sure to stay out of the house. Gossip would travel around the town about him bar hopping and picking up younger ladies. Brooke was even a little surprised to find him at home. She was sure she'd have to go in some rundown bars before she'd find him.

"No, don't apologize." It was obvious that Larry was still bitter about Peyton's move to L.A. However, with work, he kept himself busy.

An awkward silence fell between the two. It wasn't usual for these two to ever be conversing. After all, Larry was twice her age and the father of her enemy. She was here for a reason, and then she would be gone. "Karen told me she called you about Whitey."

With a single nod, Larry stated, "It's horrible what happen. How are the boys?"

A wave of nostalgia washed over Brooke- If only they were still boys, if only they could rewind time to when their biggest worries were getting in trouble for playing basketball in the house, and if only they still had that innocence.

"Not to good," Brooke shook her head, "No one was prepared for this. Luckily, Karen is doing a lot of the planning since most of Whitey's family is gone. Lucas is taking it especially hard, which is why I'm here."

"Brooke, I'll do anything I can to help."

She nodded, "Make sure Peyton stays in LA. The last thing Lucas needs is her showing up at the funeral tomorrow."

"I'm afraid I can't help with that," Larry frowned.

"Why?"

"I haven't talked to Peyton in over a year. Sure I have nice long conversations with her voicemail but for all I know she's not even in California. I left her a message about Whitey but between her hours at the record label and mine out on the boats, we don't communicate."

This wasn't the answer she wanted, "Well, do you think she'll show up?"

"She hasn't shown up in four years. Why would she now? Peyton doesn't come to see me. Not to be disrespectful but why would she come to see Whitey?"

"I don't know what will happen if her and Lucas are in the same room. I mean, he's hanging on by a thread. And when Keith died, I thought I would never see Lucas in worse shape. I was wrong."

There was nothing more left to say. That was her reason for coming, to ask Larry for this one favor. A favor he could not deliver. Brooke turned around to walk back down the cement steps.

"I'm glad things worked out for you, Brooke."

She halted at the sound of his genuine voice. Turning around, she tried to decipher his sentence.

He saw her confusion and felt the need to explain. He took a step closer towards her, "I heard about what happened at the wedding. But I'm happy you two worked it out."

Brooke's confusion lines deepened, "I'm sorry but I'm a little lost."

Larry smiled, "I saw Chase yesterday in town."

"Oh," Brooke was shocked. She was definitely under the impression he'd left town. After a moment, Brooke put two and two together, "Mr. Sawyer, he might be in town but Chase and I are done. You might have seen a woman by his side? That's his new fiancé."

"A new fiancé?"

"Blonde hair…beautiful…"

"No," Larry shook his head, "Just some big guy named Owen."

-

"Lucas… Lucas… LUCAS!" Nathan stood above his unconscious brother. "Come on, get out of bed!"

Underneath a pile of blankets, Lucas' foot stuck out from the bed. And every time Nathan shouted, a muffled grunt came from the heap of fabric, "Go away!"

"No can do, big brother."

With a fluid movement, Nathan pulled the covers off of his half naked brother. He picked up the empty vodka bottle that laid next to Lucas. The last couple days were full of empty bottles of liquor within the perimeter of his brother. By today, the smell seemed to be seeping from his pores.

"You haven't been out of this apartment in days. We're going out."

With one eye opened, Lucas saw the basketball cradled in Nathan's hand. "I'm not playing."

"Tell you what, you beat me and I'll buy you a new bottle of booze." Nathan dangled the empty bottle in his free hand. "And if I win, you take a shower and pull yourself together."

It had been a few days since Lucas had received Nathan's phone call. A few days and everything had change. It seemed like forever ago when he sat with Karen, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke around the kitchen table the night Whitey died…

_Tree Hill had never been so quite. Even though it was past midnight and the town was free from human noise, the wind didn't blow and the dogs didn't howl. The town was silent. Someone, a beloved member of the community, was gone. _

_Haley held Nathan's hand on the table while her head rested in her own. Principal Turner was the one to receive the phone call from the hospital, and he called Nathan. It turned out Whitey went to a local hospital due to chest pains. But while waiting in the ER, his heart stopped beating._

_It hurt Nathan to have to be the one to tell his brother, and Karen for that matter. And while he tried to focus on the positives, like how Whitey could finally rest in peace, his mind couldn't erase the expression that was on Lucas' face._

_Lucas hadn't showed any emotion. His facial expression was blank, with his eyes fixed on the wooden table in front of him. Brooke looked up at him from time to time, afraid of an outburst. These were common when Keith passed away. Lucas would blow up at Nathan, Whitey, Peyton, or anyone that wasn't Brooke. Even if his aggression wasn't targeted towards her, it still gave her chills for him to be so cold._

"_I guess I can make some phone calls tomorrow. Get everything together," Karen muttered. It was the first thing anyone had said since sitting down at the table._

_Haley's frowned deepened, "If you need any help, just let me know."_

_Karen nodded, "How about I make some pancakes or something?"She asked in an optimistic tone. _

"_That sounds good," Nathan stated with a polite smile, squeezing Haley's hand a little tighter._

"_Yea," Lucas stated in a harsh tone, "Let's just make some damn food and go on like everything is normal. Let's pretend that nothing is wrong. You know, I wonder when I die, if the people in my life will just make some fucking pancakes…"_

"_Lucas…" Brooke said quietly. Hoping he'd stop his rant. She moved her hands to his thigh. In her mind, she was the only one that could calm him down._

_But before he'd let her continue to comfort him, he turned to look her in the eye. His expression finally changed to one of irritation. She held her breath, hoping his next words didn't match his face._

"_What are you even doing here?" He spat at her. _

_She almost yelled back, telling him that he insisted on her coming. But that wasn't true. When he woke her up, and told her the news of Whitey's death, he said he was going to Karen's. However, she was the one that insisted on going. He was the one that told her to go back to sleep. She said she wasn't leaving him._

_Brooke withdrew her hands from his lap, "What?"_

"_You barely even knew Whitey," His voiced started to rise._

"_LUCAS SCOTT!" Karen yelled._

_Brooke felt her eyes well up in tears, "I'm here for you."_

"_Well, I don't want you here!" Lucas screamed._

_Brooke's vision started to get a little hazy. At first, she hoped this was a dream, some crazy dream where she would wake up at any moment. But soon she realized the haze was from her tears. Tears that were falling from her eyes at a rapid pace. _

_But instead of feeling bad, his anger intensified. He stood up, knocking his chair to the floor. And once he left the room, there was an uneasy silence. Haley moved from Nathan's side to her best friend, wrapping her arms from behind the crying girl. _

"_He's just upset," Haley whispered._

"_Can I stay with you tonight?" Brooke whispered back. _

_Haley gave her friend a quick nod, "Of course."_

"What day is it?" Lucas asked as he turned his head away from his brother.

"Wednesday," Nathan answered, "The funeral is tomorrow, in case you forgot. I know you haven't been yourself lately. I mean, I'd never think of you as alcoholic."

Lucas didn't say anything; it appeared he'd fallen back asleep.

Nathan kept talking, "You know, what I think… I think your just a little upset about what happened at your mom's house. You were upset about Whitey and you took it out on Brooke. I think you'd feel better if you talked to her. After all, you are best friends."

It had been a few days since he'd seen his girlfriend. He'd lost all sense of time, and with a bottle of booze after a bottle of booze, he'd allow himself to escape from the pain. When he was sober, his thoughts were flooded with guilt over Whitey, but more so over Brooke.

"She misses you."

Lucas finally opened both his eyes, "Right."

"She does. In fact, I've never seen someone eat so much double chocolate ice cream in my life."

"She's better off at your place… without me."

Nathan sighed, "Yeah, I've tried telling her that."

"Excuse me?" Lucas stood up from him bed quickly. He was only dressed in a pair of boxers but he stood toe to toe with his brother.

"You were an ass. And instead of apologizing, you think it's easier to get drunk and feel sorry for yourself. You made a mistake. But rather than man up and admit it, you choose to be a coward. You've been in this apartment for days, excluding everyone that's trying to help." As Nathan continued to lecture his brother, his voice got louder and louder, "Whitey died but that's no reason not to live."

Nathan backed away from his brother. And without another word, he left Lucas' apartment. And once again, the older Scott brother was alone. Finally, realizing a deep pain in his heart, he decided to take a shower.

-

"So, you think Chase and Owen are friends?"

Brooke slammed her hand against the kitchen counter, "Come on Hales, do you really think it's a coincidence that my ex was walking around town with my neighbor?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her coffee. "Crazier things have happened. And you're actually Owen's neighbor, he did live there first."

'She's got a point,' Brooke thought to herself. However, she wouldn't give Haley the satisfaction of being right, "So not the point! And what I don't get is why the hell Chase is still here?"

Haley shrugged again as she put her coffee down and continued to stir an assortment of ingredients in a mixing bowl. "I don't know," she stated.

"I have to find out," Brooke murmured.

"Ok, Detective Davis. Maybe you're reading a little too much into this?"

This time Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe or maybe not… but I'm going to find out"

"Are you sure you're not trying to distract yourself from Lucas?"

Instantly, a lump formed in her throat. She missed her boyfriend. She missed waking up in his arms and falling asleep in them. She missed him stopping by the boutique with lunch and his random text messages. And since no one knew about their secret relationship, it was even harder for Brooke to keep from falling apart at the seams.

"Sorry…" Haley muttered as she saw Brooke's eyes. They seemed far away, as though she wasn't all the way in the present. "He'll come around."

"Yeah…" Brooke agreed hopefully.

"What an asshole!" The door slammed shut as Nathan's voice echoed through the large home.

"Or maybe not?" Haley muttered as she continued to stir. When Nathan came into the Kitchen, Haley spoke louder, "So operation 'get Lucas out of the apartment' didn't work."

"No," Nathan tossed the basketball on the floor. "He's just so stubborn."

"Well, that's a Scott trait honey. You can't blame him too much for that."

He was about to argue with his wife. He was not stubborn. But Haley rarely accused someone of something when they were innocent. After years of marriage, it was best not to argue because she would usually win.

"Brooke, you should tell Nathan about…"

Before Haley could even say Chase or Owen, Brooke elbowed her in the side and gave her a look worth two words, those words being shut up.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"It's a surprise," Brooke finished. "You'll find out when everyone else does."

"But Haley knows. Why can't I?" he reasoned. Without thinking, Nathan stuck his finger in the batter Haley was still stirring.

"Nathan! This is for tomorrow. Can you please not stick your dirty fingers in the food?" She hit his arm playfully as he licked his finger.

He leaned down to give her a kiss, "Sorry baby."

Brooke turned away. Luckily, this distracted them from the topic of Chase and Owen. And it distracted her. It was hard not to think about her own life when she was constantly surrounded by her affectionate friends. Witnessing Haley and Nathan's romance made her miss hers with Lucas more.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Brooke said as she left the room, picking up the basketball along the way. She didn't know why but she was in the mood to shoot some hoops. Over the years, she'd saw how basketball saved Lucas and Nathan. Maybe it could save her from heartbreak?

Before Haley or Nathan noticed, she was gone.

-

It took her a while to actually find the place she was looking for. All through high school, she'd heard how the river court healed. It was a magical place where wishes were granted and forgiveness was found. This is where Lucas was discovered by Whitey. At this very court, Whitey watched Lucas make shot after shot without any effort on his part. This was where Lucas and Nathan had worked out their differences. Anything was possible here.

Brooke dribbled the ball. It was never as easy as it looked. In all the years she was a cheerleader, she longed for the grace Lucas had in just one of his hands. When he dribbled, it was effortless and graceful. When she dribbled, it was awkward and uncomfortable.

Continuing her dribble, she walked to the free throw line. She tried to remember the steps in shooting a basket. Lucas had taught her long ago: Square your shoulders to the basket… bend your knees…

But when the ball left her hands, it missed the hoop completely.

"You forgot the wrist."

Brooke turned around to see Lucas leaning against the other hoop. He gave her a gentle smile before taking a few long strides toward her.

"You have to remember to flick your wrist."

By now, Lucas was standing a few feet in front of her. "I always forget."

"Yeah… I know."

He walked past her, towards the basketball laying in the grass. And once the ball was in his hands, he dribbled it to her. She admired his ability. Without any effort, he shot the ball. It went in perfectly.

"You make it look easy," Brooke smiled.

If felt good to finally be talking to him. Over the past few days, she'd imagine this moment. Where they would be… What they would say…

Brooke held her hands up, "Here." She motioned for him to pass the ball. And he did, gently.

She threw the ball up again, hoping she could impress the man standing underneath the basket. Again, the ball fell short.

Lucas caught it, "Do you want me to help you?"

She nodded, "Unless you think I'm a lost cause."

He moved towards her again. And foot by foot, she felt her heart beating faster and faster. He positioned himself behind her, letting her body fall against his. His arms, with the ball in his hands, wrapped around her. His head dipped to her ear, "You have to remember to bend your knees, square your shoulder, aim, and flick the wrist."

She nodded, even though she wasn't listening to him. Instead, she was enjoying the feeling of him against her. It had been too long since she'd been next to him.

As she took the ball in her hands, he guided her movements. And once she was in the correct stance, his hands stayed steady on her hips. He encouraged her to shoot the ball, "Go ahead."

Brooke tossed the ball. It missed but this time hit the backboard. She sighed, "I suck."

"No, you don't," he said with certainty. "You just need some practice."

"Your right," Brooke started to walk to get the ball. But Lucas' hands wouldn't let her leave.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish I didn't say those things the other day. I was upset and I took it out on you. That wasn't fair."

Brooke, who was still facing the other direction, sighed, "It's ok."

"No it isn't," Lucas added, his voice still tender. "Brooke you make me really happy. It's hard to grieve for someone when I have so many things going right in my life. I have you. I've never been this happy. But I'm going through a hard time. I think of Whitey, and the last time I saw him. I just wish I could've told him about…"

"What?"

"I wish I could have told him I found my Camille."

Lucas turned Brooke around with his hands, "I want to tell people. I don't want to hide it anymore."

Brooke nodded, "Ok."

"I missed you pretty girl," Lucas sighed. Before she could agree, his lips were on hers moving in perfect harmony. His lips tugged on her bottom one, leaving it a shade of red.

"Can we go home?" Brooke asked when she was forced to come up for air.

Lucas smiled, "I think that sounds like a good idea."

-

The small town seemed familiar, even though she hadn't ever set a single foot in North Carolina, let alone Tree Hill. Karen's house was exactly how she thought it would look- small, beautiful, cozy. In the drive way, there was an old basketball hoop with an off-balanced rim. She couldn't help but sigh. This was the setting of her new story.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A polite voice asked from behind her. And even though there was no face to the soft voice, it was familiar.

"Yes," she turned to face the woman standing at the mailbox, "I'm Lindsey Strauss. You must be Karen?"

Karen nodded, "I'm sorry, but I don't… have we met before?"

Lindsey took a few steps to bridge the gap between herself and Karen. She smiled, "No, but I've met your son, Lucas."

"Oh."

"I'm guessing he hasn't mentioned me or the book."

"Book?"

Lindsey reached into her large purse, pulling out the manuscript. "I'm Lucas' editor. We met in Europe, and he let me read this book. It's amazing. I've been trying to get a hold of him to tell him some big news."

Without thinking twice, Karen took the thick manuscript from Lindsey's hand. She flipped through the pages delicately, "I didn't even know…"

"Keep it. I'm sure he'd love for you to read it. Trust me, I have plenty of copies." She let Karen adjust to the idea of her son being an author. After a few minutes she continued, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find him, would you?"

"An old family friend passed away a few days ago. It's not the best time. But I'll be sure to tell him that you came by."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Just let him know I'm staying in Charlotte for the next week or so."

"Thanks."

Lindsey reached into her purse again, this time pulling out a wallet. She pulled out a thin white card, "If you need to reach me, here's my card. Either way, I'll be in touch. It was really great to finally meet you."

Karen watched as Lindsey walked back to a black Mercedes. Not long after that, she was curled up on the porch with a cup of coffee and a blanket. Her fingers ran across the title, 'The Unkindness of Ravens'. With a small smile, she flipped to the first page and began reading.

-

The airport bar was unusually packed. All the seats were taken, and she was forced to sit shoulder to shoulder in-between strangers. But she needed a drink, maybe two. As of now, her plane was delayed due to bad weather in the mid-west. So, even though she spontaneously bought a ticket to her hometown, now she had time to think about her decision. Why was she going back? What would happen when she returned?

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

Her thoughts were interrupted, "A beer is fine."

"Can I see some ID?"

She frowned, "I haven't been carded in years."

The bartender frowned a little too, "Sorry, I have to ask."

After struggling with her wallet for a few minutes, she handed her license to the man in front of her.

He smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Sawyer."


	11. Secrets Part 1

**_A/N: So, I've gotten a few messages, basically asking, "Where the hell are you?" And it's a valid question. Sadly my plans for this summer were ruined. I had every intention on dedicating time to my fics these past months. However, life had other plans. I'm not going to make any promises about updates because every time I do something pops up. Understand that my life is crazy and I write for fun... when I have time. I want to finish AIW and I want to continue Schumann. This is part 1. Part 2 has brucas but I'm still trying to flush it out. Part 2 will be have a discussion between Karen and Lucas about his "book"._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_-Sarah_**

**Chapter 11: Secrets (Part 1)**

"_A car can travel 189 miles on 9 gallons of gasoline at 75 miles per hour. How far can a car travel at on 13 gallons of gasoline when traveling at 62 miles per hour?" _

_She muttered the problem to herself for the fifth time. On any other day, the question would have been relatively easy. But not today. Not after Brooke's confession last night. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts of Brooke and Mr. Chavez, and not to mention her reoccurring morning sickness._

"_Hey."_

_Haley recognized the voice… a voice that had breathed new life into her in the beginning of high school… a voice belonging to the star of the Tree Hill Ravens, her husband, and the father of her unborn son. _

_She smiled, "Hi."_

_Nathan took a seat across from table for Haley. He was grateful the usually busy tutor center was vacant. It gave him a chance to have some along time with his girl. "I didn't know you were working this morning. Didn't you talk to Turner about only working the afternoons?"_

_His hand grazed her forehead, which was moist with perspiration. This morning she was feeling extra nauseous. "Well, Peyton needs some help with math. She can't meet in the afternoons because of cheerleading. So, I volunteered to help her this morning."_

"_Hales, I love you for wanting to help but you need to take care of yourself. Peyton can find someone else. What time did you leave this morning anyways?"_

_Hales shrugged her shoulders. If she was honest, she'd say she left in the middle of the night to go to the beach, and then ended up staying with Brooke until 30 minutes ago. But she was already feeling sick, the consequences of pregnancy and lack of sleep. Nathan scolding her wouldn't help._

"_I got here about thirty minutes ago," She looked down at her papers, pretending to focus on the stupid math problem. _

_He shook his head, "Why are you lying to me?"_

_Sadness, distain, anger- all obvious emotions in his question._

"_I'm not lying." _

"_Fine. But you're not telling the whole truth. I woke up around six this morning and you were gone." Nathan raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation._

"_I…" she stammered. Her mind was trying to think of something good, a reason why she would have been out of their apartment so early. Ice Cream craving? An emergency at Karen's Café? Haley sighed to herself, she was a rotten liar. "I went to the beach to get some air."_

"_Air?" Now, both his eyebrows were raised. "You went to the beach… alone… in the middle of the night for some air?"_

_Haley tried to down play her revelation, "I just needed to get out of our apartment. We live in Tree Hill Nathan, not the Bronx."_

_Nathan grabbed her hand in his. Lowering his head, he rested her palm against his cheek, "Your right… we live in Tree Hill. A town were a student brought a gun to school and you were hit by a car."_

"_I guess you have a point…" Haley dropped her pencil on her papers, and raised her other hand to rest on Nathan's other cheek. "I'm sorry."_

"_Please," Nathan muttered, "PLEASE, if you ever need air, wake me up. That way I can go with you."_

_Haley nodded, "Ok. But I wasn't exactly alone."_

_Nathan lifted his head causing Haley's hand to fall to the table. His mind was now traveling a million miles a second. What did she mean by that? Was Chris Keller back in town? Was there some other guy harassing her? Possibly Damien West- the cocky basketball player from a high school up north? Nathan would kill whoever it was._

"_Brooke."_

_Haley answered without Nathan asking. She knew that look in his eyes and had a good idea of the thoughts racing through his mind. With her answer, Nathan emotions went from concern and anger to just concern. _

"_Oh, how is she? Did she tell you why she wasn't at school?"_

"_She's… not doing too well."_

"_Yeah, well either is Lucas. He hasn't talk to her in a while. I think he's going to go crazy if she keeps ignoring his phone calls."_

_Haley frowned, "Huh, she didn't mention anything about Lucas."_

"_Well, what did she say? What's wrong?"_

_Haley said nothing._

"_Look Hales, Brooke is one of my best friends. And if there is something wrong with her I want to know."_

_She stared into her husband's eyes. He was being sincere. He wasn't trying to dig up information for his brother. There was only one reason, she thought about telling him the truth- she knew he was trustworthy. She had confided many secrets in him, and his secrets were safe with her. There was no reason for her to keep this from him. His silence was never in question._

"_Mr. Chavez… and Brooke… you know…"_

"_What?" Nathan question, not understanding what his wife was trying to say._

_Haley's frown deepened, "They had sex."_

_It was quiet. Nathan was at a loss for words, while Haley tried to focus on her math problem. She'd do anything to distract herself._

_It was only five minutes later when Haley noticed the clock. Peyton was fifteen minutes late._

-

The small community filed in and out of the small café. In planning the funeral, Karen thought this would be a perfect setting for the reception. It was in the center of the town, and only a few minutes from the cemetery Whitey was buried in. Unfortunately, she never thought about how everyone would fit into the rather small space.

Brooke stood in the corner of the café, watching Lucas and Karen mingle with everyone; they were the hosts after all. Since Whitey lacked family in the area, they took on the task of putting together the funeral. After all, Whitey was a part of their family, biologically or not.

It was a beautiful day, and the warm, sunny weather made the day's events a lot smoother. The funeral was in the cemetery, where Whitey was buried next to his wife. White roses were dropped from the hands of the Tree Hill residents onto the big wooden casket. Even though the day was a sad one, there was a lot of celebration of Whitey's life. This brought peace to the community, especially Lucas.

"Brooke…"

Lily voice pulled her from her thoughts. She stood in front of Brooke with her arms extended high. Brooke laughed to herself as she took Lily into her arms, and then placed her on her right hip.

"What's wrong girlie?" Brooke noted the pout of the young girl, a pout that Lucas blamed her for. Brooke once tried to explain to her best friend that every girl needed a signature pout. He didn't seem to think it was funny, mostly because he was the intended victim.

"My feet… they hurt."

Brooke eyes instantly moved to her footwear. Both feet had been place in shiny black shoes, with a small flower on top. They look a little tight, and the poor girl had been on her feet all day.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brooke asked as she leaned her forehead against Lily's. She simply nodded before Brooke continued, "Mine do too."

Lily let out a laugh, one that was void of real emotion. Brooke was thrown off by the noise. It wasn't the typical laugh of a child.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else wrong?" Brooke rocked the girl in her arms gently side to side.

Lily laid her head on Brooke's shoulder, "If I ask something, you promise not to get mad?"

'When did this happen?' Brooke asked herself. When did the girl in her arms turn into an adult? A lump formed in her stomach, "You can ask me anything and I _promise_ I won't get mad."

"When is Nathan going to leave?"

"Leave? Leave the café?"

"No," Lily's finger played with the gold necklace on Brooke's neck, "When will he leave and never come back?"

"Baby," Brooke held her a little tighter, continuing to rock her gently, "Nathan, or any of us for that matter, is not going anywhere. You're struck with us."

"But he's a daddy," her voice full of confusion.

"He sure is," Brooke stated with her own confusion.

"But all daddies leave. All of them… when do they know to leave?" Lily finally looked into her eyes. "My daddy left… Lucas' daddy left… Nathan's daddy left… Whitey left… You don't have a daddy… And when my brother becomes a daddy… he'll leave, right?"

The lump in Brooke's stomach was now in her throat, preventing her from speaking. But even if she could, she didn't know what to say.

"Lily… When… I…" Brooke set Lily on the ground, moving to her knees so they were at the same eye level. "It not the…"

Nothing was coming out. Every word she tried to say…every sentence she tried to complete was being lost in translation. Lily's question was repeating over and over in her mind. And one part, 'You don't have a daddy', was extremely agonizing. Without consciousness, the lump in her throat was producing tears in her eyes.

"I make you cry," Lily said with disappointment.

"No," Brooke took her hands, "You didn't. You're a smart girl, Lily. And I think you should ask your mom about those questions. You get your brains from her. So, I'm sure she'll have the right answers."

Brooke sucked in a breath trying to hold back her tears.

Lily smiled, forgetting her questions, her attention span was still very short. "Silly," she put her hand on Brooke's cheek, which still had a lingering tear, "I don't get my brains from my mom. I have my own."

And with those last words, she skipped off the center of the café, trying to join in make believe games with the neighborhood children. And while Lily continued to play, Brooke felt the walls closing in, the people closing in. The lump in her throat, and the lack of space, causing her breathing to become more rapid. Tears threaten to fall, so she quickly looked up at the dim lights, hoping they would fade away, but they didn't.


End file.
